


Sur les traces des Hobbits

by MecaniqueFairy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Discovery, Modern Era, Modern Middle Earth, OC, Terre du milieu
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MecaniqueFairy/pseuds/MecaniqueFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand elle découvre le fameux livre relatant les aventures de Bilbo et Frodon, Cynthia n'a qu'un seul désir, visiter tous les lieux décrits dans le livre. Mais 2000 ans ont passé et non seulement les humains ont quitté leurs terres de l'époque pour évoluer à leurs guises loin vers l'Est, mais et leurs anciennes terres sont aujourd'hui une réserve naturelle interdite d'accès!</p><p>Malgré tous, elle décide de braver l'interdit et part en pèlerinage pour ramener le livre à son lieu d'origine sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il reste sur ses terres plus que de simple vestige du passé....(middle-earth moderne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tous commença dans un trou...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjours à tous et bienvenue a ce premier chapitre. J'ai déjà commencé cette fic depuis un bon moment sur fanfiction.net, mais de plus en plus je vois des fanfictions vraiment intéressantes sur ce site et j'ai donc décidé d'y poster mes 4 premiers chapitre pour voir ce que cela donnerait. De plus, lorsque je l'aurai terminé j'ai l'intention de la traduire en anglais pour me pratiquer et je me disais que j'aimerais peut-être plus faire cela sur ce site que sur fanfiction.net...en tout cas nous verront bien.

 

Tous commença dans un trou à l'extrême droite de la terre du milieux. Ce n'était pas un trou froid, boueux et rempli d'insectes...bon d'accord il y avait surement des insectes vue la quantité de toiles d'araignées qui décoraient l'endroit. Comment était-je arrivé là déjà...? Le trou béant au dessus de ma tête, qui était pratiquement la seule source de lumière de l'endroit, répondit rapidement à ma question.

J'avais décidé de partir en weekend avec ma mère dans l'ancienne ville de Kael à plus ou moins 8 heures de route en autocar de chez moi. La ville était célèbre pour ses ruines médiéval vieilles d'environ 2000 ans. La première vrai grande cité colonisé de l'est. La légende veut que les hommes aillant été chassé par des elfes avaient été dans l'obligation de venir s'exiler ici. Je connaissais l'histoire par cœur, tous les versions de cette histoire pour être plus précise. Je dois l'avouer, depuis que je suis toute petite j'ai toujours eu une fascination pour tous ce qui concerne les contes et légendes, principalement celle de l'époque médiéval! J'ai même longtemps voulu devenir archéologue, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée après avoir découvert le nombre d'années d'étude que cela demandait et les chances de trouver un métier avec ce diplôme qui ne serait pas guide touristique dans un petit musée... À la place j'ai suivis ma seconde passion, le dessin, et je suis devenue dessinatrice pour des jeux vidéo. Donc à la place de déterrer les mythes et légendes du passé, je participe à la création de nouveaux pour plus grand plaisir de tous. Mais, même après cela, je n'ai jamais pu faire une croix sur mon amour de l'histoire et de la mythologie. Kael faisait partie de ma liste d'endroits que je voulais absolument visiter donc lorsque ma mère ma proposé d'y passer une fin de semaine, pour me changer les idées loin de tous les problèmes de famille dans lequel j'avais été embourbé malgré moi dernièrement, j'ai bien sur sauté sur l'occasion. Ont est partie à 1 heure du matin de Québec, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de tous le voyage et je suis arrivé cerné comme un raton laveur. Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de traîner ma mère aux ruines pour la visite guidé des lieux. Dieu que je plain notre guide...la pauvre avait probablement dû apprendre son texte par cœur et ce contentait de le répéter à chaque groupe qui passait. Durant la visite, elle fut incapable de répondre à la moindre question que je lui est posé, qui allait de "la raison qui avait poussé ses hommes à construire cette ville ici" jusqu'à "leurs habitudes alimentaires". Je dois bien avouer, mon enthousiasme n'était pas le sien...

 _\- À la sortie du site il y a une boutique souvenir avec plusieurs livres. Il y aura surement la réponse à toutes vos question!_  Répétait-elle encore, encore et encore.

Oui, mais moi c'est là que je veux ma réponse! Pensais-je alors.

Lorsque est enfin venu le temps de la visite libre, la pauvre fille aurait pu me tuer avec ses yeux! Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas perdu beaucoup de temps pour courir le plus loin possible du petit groupe et surtout de moi-même. Ensuite, je crois que ma mère a commencé à parler à deux touristes pendant que j'explorais les restes de la vieille abbaye près du château du roi de l'époque. L'adrénaline qui m'avait tenu éveillé jusqu'alors a commencé à s'estomper et la somnolence à me rattraper accompagné d'une légère migraine. J'ai dû sortir dehors un instant, pensant qu'un peu d'air frais me ferais du bien. Il y avait un petit bois près de l'endroit où je me tenais et je pouvais apercevoir à travers les arbres des murs en morceaux envahis par la végétation qu'y fut sans doute autrefois des bâtiments lié a l'abbaye. Sans même pensé prévenir ma mère ou même me demander si j'avais le droit d'y aller, j'ai pris mon sac a dos et je suis allé m'y promener.

Je me souvient que je marchais au milieu de ces ruines, la douce lumière du soleil passait à travers les feuilles et mon cerveau semblait s'enfoncer dans du coton, un peu comme lorsque l'on rêve éveillé. Puis je me suis prise les pieds sur quelque chose, suis tombé sur le vieux planché fait de dalles de pierres moussus et c'est là que, sans avertissement, j'ai senti les dalles ce détacher les une des autres et que le sol sous moi c'est effondré.

Voila comment j'étais arrivé là. Je regardais toujours le trou, probablement trois ou quatre mètres au dessus de moi, toujours un peu sonné. Pourquoi je n'avais pas plus mal. J'aurait probablement une belle collection d'ecchymoses demain matin, mais rien de vraiment grave. J'ai regardé sous moi pour voir des tonnes de vieux livres et de parchemins tout autours de moi. J'étais chanceuse qu'ils ont été là pour amortir ma chute! Réussissant enfin à me lever pour m'étirer douloureusement, j'ai regardé autours pour évaluer la situation. À première vue j'étais dans ce qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un chapelle souterraine et un entrepôt de vieux grimoires. Mes yeux s'habituaient tranquillement à l'obscurité et je pouvais maintenant décerner un peu plus la beauté des lieux. Il y avait de vieilles tables de bois sculptés croulant sous des monticules d'ouvrages, parfois ces documents ce trouvaient simplement empilés les un sur les autres en grand tas un peu partout et l'on avait creusé des trous dans les murs de pierres pour y ranger encore plus de parchemins et d'autres écris. Toute la pièce était encombré de ses bouquins qui devaient, chacun d'eux, valoir 10 fois plus que mon appartement (si ce n'était pas plus) et moi j'étais là à bout de souffle, submergé par l'émotion, sans trop savoir comment réagir. J'étais la première personne à venir ici depuis dieu seul sais quand. J'avais peut-être sans le savoir faite l'une des plus grande découverte archéologiques de ce siècle! Qui sais quel trésors ce trouvait ici sur écrit. Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis mise à pleurer. Le sourire que j'avais au visage devait me donner un air particulièrement stupide. Si je rêvais c'était probablement le meilleur rêve que j'avais fait...EVER! Cela me prit un moment avant de me décider à explorer l'endroit. Malgré la joie et l'euphorie du moment, la pièce restait tous de même un peu inquiétante et l'idée de me ramasser tête première dans une toile d'araignée ne m'intéressais pas plus que ça. Mais j'ai pris une grande inspiration et me suis obligé à m'avancer dans l'ombre. C'est pas tous les jours que l'on tombe en plein milieu de la caverne d'Ali Baba, j'allais pas laisser mes peurs tous gâcher!

Plus je marchais plus j'avais l'impression que la pièce devenait de plus en plus étroite et se refermait sur moi. Chaque son que j'attendais me faisais sursauter et il me devenait vite difficile de respiré normalement. Je m'imaginais des créatures étranges aux yeux vides et sombres qui rampaient tous près de moi dans le noir, mais je continuais d'avancer malgré tout, maudissant mon imagination débordante.

 _-Tous vas bien, ce n'est qu'une pierre qui est tombé._  Disais-je pour moi-même.  _Ça vas ma grande, respire, ce n'est que le vent qui a fais tomber ces livres ou un rat. Respire!_

Ici et là il y avait des crevasses au plafond qui laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleil me permettant de décerner un peu plus de détails que l'endroit avait a offrir. De grand chandeliers de fer travaillés où des chandelles de cire d'abeille ce trouvaient toujours, des colonnes de pierre usé par les années, des chaises et des bureaux avec de petites bouteilles d'encres sec, des plumes d'oies taillés et des parchemins encore vierges et, bien sur, encore plus de livres! Si seulement j'avais mon appareille photo... Mais une minute, je l'avais! Dans mon sac! Rapidement je l'ai prit et est commencé a littéralement mitrailler l'endroit avec mon flash. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette lumière que je l'ai vu. Sur ce qui ressemblait à une autel entouré par des sculptures d'hommes de petite tailles avec une tapisserie suspendu derrière le présentoir de pierre où l'on pouvait voir des scènes de batailles, un dragon, un grand œil rouge et une multitudes d'autres détails et de créatures fantastiques. Enfin, sur le présentoir, il y avait un livre avec une magnifique reliure de cuir. Mon cœur battais la chamaille lorsque j'ai lentement posé mes mains sur celui-ci, retirant la poussière et les toiles aussi délicatement que possible et priant pour que le précieux ouvrage n'est pas été abîmé par les parasites de l'endroit. Puis je le prit d'en mes bras enfin de trouver un endroit mieux éclairé pour l'ouvrir. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine de 10 ans qui avais découvert un coffre au trésor lorsque, de retour a mon point de départ, je l'ai finalement ouvert.

 _\- Allé et retours, récit d'un Hobbit par Bilbo Baggins._  Lisais-je à vois haute laissant glisser mes doigts sur la première page.

Miraculeusement le manuscrit était en parfait état. En feuilletant rapidement les pages je pouvais trouver, glissé à travers elle, des dessins et des cartes. Celui ou ceux qui avait écrit ce livre avaient une magnifique écriture (différemment à la mienne). Et moi je restais là en silence, admirant les pages sans vraiment les lires, les larmes menaçant de revenir. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie!

_\- CYNTHIA!_

Soudain, des voix au dessus de moi me sortit de ma contemplation pour me ramener vers le monde réel. Depuis combien de temps avais-je été prise ici? Mon dieu! Ma mère devais paniquer! J'allais crier pour les prévenir de ma présence lorsque mes yeux retombèrent sur le livre. Mon cœur ce serra à l'idée de l'abandonner ici. Il est vrai qu'il devait être spécial vu toute l'attention que l'on lui avait porté avec ce superbe présentoir, il pouvait être important pour l'histoire... Mais l'idée de voir cet ouvrage pourrir dans un musé me rendait malade. Les livres sont fais pour être lu! Devoir me contenter de le regarder derrière une vitre? Hors de question! Et puis c'est moi qui est découvert cet endroit, j'avais bien le droit d'en garder un souvenir. Sans parler qu'il y avait bien suffisamment de documents dans cette pièce pour rassasier les historiens pendant des années, que dis-je, des décennies! Un livre de plus ou de moins, qui s'en apercevrait? Sans plus de cérémonie, alors que les voix ce rapprochaient de plus en plus de moi, j'ai rapidement glissé le livre dans mon sac à dos.

 _-JE SUIS LÀ!_  Hurlais-je. _ICI! JE SUIS TOMBÉ ICI!_

À peine 5 secondes plus tard, je voyais le visage de ma mère en larme apparaître au dessus de moi accompagné bien vite de trois garde de sécurité.

 _-Seigneur! Chérie tous vas bien!? Es-ce que tu t'es fais mal!?_  Me demanda ma mère tentant désespérément de ce calmer.

 _-Sa vas maman! T'inquiète pas, j'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie! C'est malade tu devrais voir où je suis tombé! C'est une vrai bibliothèque! Une bibliothèque vieille de 2000 ans!_  Lui criais-je toute heureuse.

Lorsque enfin les secours sont arrivé avec des échelles pour me sortir de là et que les ambulanciers et les policiers eurent terminé tous leurs examens et leurs interrogatoires, j'ai finalement appris que j'étais probablement resté tout ou plus 45 minutes là-dessous.

Après environ 10 ou 15 minutes à discuter avec les deux touristes de leurs enfants respectif, ma mère avait réalisé mon absence. Au début elle ne s'en inquiéta pas d'avantage. Après tous, elle connaissait ma passion pour les ruines et l'histoires et ce disait que j'étais probablement plongé dans admiration de quelques tapisseries ou dans la lecteur de quelques panneaux de descriptions qu'il y avait un peu partout, sans parlé que j'ai quand même 27 ans. Mais il ne lui fallu pas trop longtemps pour tomber en mode "panique de la mère qui tue si vous lui rendez pas tous de suite son bébé dans les trois prochaines minutes"! C'est après c'être mise à courir partout en me recherchant, imaginant le pire, et après avoir littéralement harcelé les gardiens de sécurités que toutes les personnes présentes c'étaient lancé à ma recherche. Et voila que maintenant j'étais là, dans les bras de ma mère, et que même un bulldozer n'aurais pas réussi à lui faire lâcher prise.

 _-Je t'interdit de me refaire un coup pareil!_  Me dit-elle en resserrant sont étreinte sur moi.

_-Tu veux dire tomber accidentellement la tête première dans un caveau mystique de valeur inestimable? Mmmmmh...Peut rien te promette._

J'ai tenté un petit sourire à ma mère pour la rassurer et peut-être, au passage, la convaincre de me laisser un peu de lousse...du moins suffisamment pour permettre à l'oxygène de retrouver son chemin vers mes poumons, et dieu merci cela sembla la calmer un peu.

_-J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre ma p'tite chérie, si tu savais. Je t'aime tellement!_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime maman._

Elle ne me lâcha finalement que lorsque le responsable de l'endroit ce présenta à nous pour s'excuser de toutes cette mésaventure et m'offrir une forte somme en dédommagement. La présence des journalistes qui surveillaient nos moindres fais et gestes, et qui étaient arrivé sur les lieux un peu avant lui, avais dû l'encourager dans sa générosité car sérieusement pour un montant pareille je ne dirais peut-être pas non à avoir des bleus un peu plus souvent. Néanmoins, à cette instant précis l'argent qu'il m'offrait était la dernière de mes préoccupations.

 _-Hum...es-ce que...enfin, es-ce que vous croyez qu'il serais possible...je veux dire...es-ce que je pourrais y retourné?_  Demandais-je enfin au responsable un peu embarrassé.

_-Je vous demande pardon?_

_-La chapelle souterraine!...Es-ce que je pourrais y retourner pour explorer? Pas tous de suite bien sur, mais plus tard...parce que vous allez forcément y descendre. Enfin peut-être pas vous personnellement, mais l'équipe qui y descendra, es-ce que je pourrais descendre avec eux?_

Il y eu un petit silence inconfortable lorsque enfin l'homme, d'environ une cinquantaine d'année, ce mis à rire doucement.

 _-J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible mademoiselle. Je ne crois pas que vous réalisez la valeur et surtout la fragilité de tous ce qui ce trouve là-dessous. Bien que nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissant pour votre découverte accidentelle,_  ( il s'appuya sur le mot "accidentelle") _, seul les véritables spécialistes, qui savent comment manipuler les trésors qui s'y trouve comme il ce doit pour ne pas les abîmer, pourront y descendre pour explorer et évaluer les lieux en toutes sécurité. C'est pour le mieux je vous assurent._

Alors qu'il parlait je me mordis la langue pour éviter de répondre quelque chose que j'aurais vite regretté tout en serrant un peu plus mon sac contre moi, comme par peur qu'il puisse voir mon butin à travers le tissus. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup la façon dont il me souriait...C'était un peu comme si il me prenait pour une gamine de 16 ans ou alors une femme très simple d'esprit. Mais après tous il avait été poli et je ne m'étais pas fait d'illusion, je m'y attendais un peu. Il était un professionnel qui avait dédié sa vie à ces lieux, il était donc normal qu'il tente protéger cet endroit de tous ce qui pourrait l'abîmer et qu'il soit un peu amer à l'idée que ce sois moi, une simple touriste, qui fasse cette découverte au lieu de lui ou d'un autres de ses confrères. Néanmoins il sembla un peu comprendre mon silence et la déception sur mon visage...à moins que ce ne soit encore les journalistes qui commençaient à s'agiter derrière les rubans de protection installé par la police...

_-Par contre, nous mettrons une plaque avec votre nom et la date de la découverte sur les lieux du site de fouille et lorsque nous monterons une exposition, après avoir minutieusement inspecté l'endroit et catalogué toutes les découvertes, vous serai invité vous et votre famille!_

...Bon bien il ne me laisserait pas y redescendre, mais au moins j'avais gagné une plaque prouvant ma découverte, une visite à une expo gratuite pour moi et ma famille et sans parler d'un gros chèque avec tous plein de zéro! Je n'avais rien pour me plaindre! Donc j'offrit l'un de mes plus beau sourire à l'homme et le remercia chaleureusement avant que celui-ci ne ce dirigea vers les journalistes, un large sourire aux lèvres, pour répondre à toutes leurs questions.

Malgré l'excitation et la joie de cette journée, ce fut un réel soulagement pour moi lorsque je pu enfin retourner à la chambre d'hôtel. Les vautours...pardon...les journalistes m'avaient approché pour me poser à moi aussi toutes sorte de questions. Pour un peu je me sentais comme la pauvre guide que j'avais harcelé plus tôt et qui ne savait quoi répondre...C'est probablement ce qu'on appelle le karma!

 _-Mademoiselle! Qu'es-ce que sa fait que de tomber de une pièce secrète vieille de plus de 2000 ans?_  Me demandait l'un.

 _-...Sa fais très mal aux fesses.._.Lui répondais-je, faisant rire la petite foule.

 _-Vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes là dessous?_  Me demandait un autre.

_-Oui, bien sur! Beaucoup de livres, plus que mon appartement ne pourra jamais en contenir._

_-S'il vous plait mademoiselle, une photo avec monsieur le conservateur!_

Et ainsi de suite! Le manège sembla durer des heures alors que je répondais aux même questions encore et encore. Je ne remercia que trop ma mère lorsqu'elle intervint pour leur dire que j'avais besoin de repos et que je devais partir car sinon je crois bien que j'y serais encore!

_-Et si tu allais prendre une bonne douche ma puce? Sa vas te faire du bien! Et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais commander de quoi manger au service aux chambres. Tu aurais envie de manger quoi?_

_-...de la nourriture..._?

Ma mère ce mit à rire.

_-C'est très bien, mais encore?_

_-Mmmmh...Un sandwich grillé aux poulet ce serais bien._

_-Parfait! Je te commande ça tous de suite!_

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain barré derrière moi je lâcha un long soupire de soulagement, mon sac a dos toujours serré contre moi. Je n'osais pas l'ouvrir, même pour m'assurer que le livre était toujours là et en bon état. Comme si le faisant, le bouquin ce mettrait immédiatement à hurler "Hé ho! Je suis là!"...Ouaip! J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir une peu...

Je posa donc délicatement le sac dans un coin, retira mon haut, pour enfin faire face au miroir. Hé baptême! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me revoie cette triste image de moi-même. Mes cheveux bourgogne roux, qui déjà à la base sont très épais et difficile à coiffer, était maintenant en bataille couvert de mousses verdâtres, de toiles et d'autres saletés ramassé dans ma chute. Quant à ma peau naturellement pâle, elle laissait maintenant place à un teint presque livide de fatigue accompagné bien sur de grand cernes sous mes yeux pairs, qui aujourd'hui étaient gris-bleu foncé. S'en parler des ecchymoses naissantes, sur mes bras et mes épaules, qui promettaient de prendre une belle couleur pourpre foncé d'ici demain matin...Déjà j'étais très mince, s'il n'avait pas été de la pile de documents pour amortir ma chute je me serais probablement cassé quelque chose.

 _-J'ai pas hâte de voir mes jambes.._. Me dis-je à moi-même.

En gros je faisais peur! Puis m'est venu une réalisation encore plus effrayante que mon reflet dans le miroir... Les journalistes avaient pris cette face là en photo et dans tous les angles possibles et imaginables. Photo et vidéo qui paraîtraient dans les journaux et dans les nouvelles au plus tard demain matin. Ma mère dû entendre mon long gémissement d'horreur et de découragement car j'entendis aussitôt sa voie derrière la porte.

_-Tous vas bien ma chérie!?_

_-Ouais, J'ai juste vu ma gueule de zombie dans le miroir et réalisé qu'elle serait à la télé et dans les journaux très bientôt._

Il y eu un petit silence gênant rapidement cassé par ma mère.

_-Je suis tellement désolé...ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête quand je t'ai proposé ce voyage._

_-Ben voyons maman! T'as pas à être désolé pour ça, c'est pas toi qui m'as poussé dans le trou! En plus je suis une adulte, je suis responsable de mes actes. C'est moi qui est décidé de marcher autours pour me réveiller et qui ne t'a pas prévenue, donc techniquement c'est ma faute. Et puis, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, cet accident à été l'une des plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé à vie! J'ai fait une super découverte archéologique maman! Mon rêve depuis que j'ai l'âge de 8 ans! C'est pas le genre de souvenir de vacance dont beaucoup de gens peuvent ce vanter! Pis as tu vu le chèque!?_

_-...Ouais, c'est vrai qu'un chiffre a 4 zéro ça ce prend bien._

_-Très bien même!_ Riais-je.

Ce soir là je n'ai pas perdu trop de temps avant d'aller me coucher. Mais malgré ma fatigue je ne pouvais pas dormir. Toutes mes pensées allaient au sac accoté à mon lit tous près de moi et à son précieux contenue. Bientôt je serai de retour à mon appartement en sécurité. Bientôt plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de découvrir ce que ces pages renferme. Il me fallait juste un peu de patience...


	2. Mon précieux!

  

_-...(soupire)...Journée de MERDE!_

Je peste après mon ordinateur une fois encore après que celui-ci eu fermé, pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, mon fichier de travaille en plein dans ma gueule! 4 fois que je suis forcé de retravailler sur les même détailles encore et encore de ce fichu poney jaune citron avec un FOUTU dégradé vert lime, glitters et ailes de papillons animé inclus, le tous EN VECTORIEL! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent rien aux termes informatiques que je viens de nommer, sachez simplement que c'est très long et très chiant à faire et encore plus à REFAIRE! Je prend une grande respiration me massant douloureusement la tête et regardant, du coin de l'œil, mon sac bien installé sur mon bureau.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine depuis que j'étais tombé dans mon trou à Kael. Comme prévu, le lendemain de l'accident, je fut réveillé par ma mère qui avait entre ses mains une copie du journal local et comme prévu...mon dieu que je pouvais faire dure! Mon weekend passa très rapidement sans grand incident. En passant devant les ruines nous purent voir une très, très longue file de touristes. Comme quoi la découverte avait fait une très bonne publicité pour l'endroit. Plus tard, dans un petit restaurant, nous avons entendu deux couples d'un certain âge discuter au sujet de la fouille qui avait déjà commencé, obligeant le responsable à fermer aux publiques la partie du site où ce trouvait l'abbaye. Au moins le château de Jésur 1er (premier roi de Kael) qui ce trouvait sur les lieux était toujours ouvert aux visiteurs et ceux-ci pouvaient voir, par ses grandes fenêtres, l'abbaye et les fouilles à une distance assez raisonnable. À mon retours j'avais une tonnes de mails et de messages sur mon répondeur. Soit de personnes qui voulaient savoir comment c'était passé mon voyage ou alors qui m'avaient vu aux nouvelles.

 _-Salut ma puce c'est Grand-pôpa! Grand-môman pis moi ont t'a vue à la télé...T'as un peu l'air malade, es-ce que tu vas bien?_ Me demanda mon grand-père qui est toujours aussi direct et non ce ne sont pas des fautes il parle juste comme ça... _Ta mère nous as dit que tu allais bien mais ont s'inquiétaient un peu quand même. Prend sa relaxe pis repose toi un peu. Demande à ton bosse un ou deux jour de congé, ça te fera du bien pis chuis sur qu'y vas comprendre! Ok? On t'aime! Bye bye!_

Comme je regrettais maintenant de ne pas avoir écouté mon grand-père, d'avoir fait ma tête de mule et de ne pas avoir demandé de congé... Je ferais n'importe quoi à l'instant pour rentrer chez moi et me glisser dans mon lit en pyjamas avec mon livre sur les genoux. Ouaip! LE livre...MON livre! Et ce peu importe ce que peu en penser le fameux conservateur des ruines de Kael. Malgré ce que j'ai pu croire, et l'amoncellement de livres qui étaient à sa porté, il avait découvert que je n'étais pas sortie les mains vides de mon trou grâce au superbe présentoir de pierre qui m'avait dénoncé. Comment? Bien c'est très simple! Avec son beau rectangle en plein milieu qui, à l'inverse du reste de l'autel, était vierge de toute poussière. Rectangle où, quelque temps auparavant, c'était tenu mon livre pendant des décennies... Vous auriez dû voir ma tête lorsque, quelques jours après mon retour de voyage, je rentrais tranquillement chez moi après une longue et éprouvante journée de travaille et que je le vis sortir de sa voiture pour venir à ma rencontre. Qui lui avais donné mon adresse? J'en ai pas la moindre idée! Mais j'aurais deux ou trois mots à lui dire! Enfin bref, il m'a fait savoir poliment, bien que je pouvais percevoir une certaine nervosité dans sont regard, qu'il avait trouvé la preuve de mon crime et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir sans le précieux ouvrage.

_-Mademoiselle, sachez que partir avec un objet antique ce trouvant sur une propriété appartenant à l'état est considéré comme un vol et ce même si le site dans lequel il ce trouvait n'avait pas été découvert jusqu'alors et même si c'est vous qui l'avez découvert!_

_-Je vous demande pardon?_

Je t'entai de jouer l'innocence et l'ignorance tout en souhaitant de tous mon cœur qu'il ne me forcerait pas à lui ouvrir la porte de mon appartement, le fameux livre étant bien en évidence sur ma table de cuisine entouré d'une dizaine de petite feuilles où étaient griffonnés plusieurs notes rattachés à mes recherche sur son contenue. Qu'es-ce qu'il m'avait pris de ne pas tous ranger!? Le conservateur soupira bruyamment, signe que la limite de sa patience était proche.

 _-Écouté...je comprend tout à fais les raisons qui ont pu vous poussez à agir de la sorte. Il est vrai qu'il serait tentant pour n'importe qui de garder discrètement un petit souvenir d'une telle mésaventure. Même moi j'y serais tenté! Seulement voila, cela ne ce fais pas! D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre à votre sujet de la part de l'une de nos employée_ (probablement la guide...) _vous semblez avoir une véritablement passion pour l'histoire et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle, plutôt que d'avoir appeler la police, je suis devant vous aujourd'hui. Parce que je suis persuadé que vous comprenez l'importance de tous ce qui ce trouve dans cette antichambre et que vous avez suffisamment de respect pour l'histoire et pour cette objet pour comprendre la gravité de la situation et pour me rendre cet objet. C'est tous ce que je vous demande, rendez le moi et je promet que ce sera comme si rien de tous cela ne s'était produit._

La proposition était tentante mais j'en avais déjà tellement lu! Le livre était devenu mon obsession. J'avais beau faire tous mon possible pour me concentrer sur mon travail et être le plus productif que possible, je ne pensais qu'à lui! Et enfin, lorsque je rentrais à la maison le soir, sa simple vu me faisais du bien. Je pouvais passer des nuits blanches à le lire sans dormir! Sont contenue était tellement passionnant et les cartes et les dessins qui s'y trouvaient étaient magnifiques! Il était mon trésor, mon précieux et si je devais m'en séparer... Mon cœur battait si fort à cette pensé que je suis certaine qu'il pouvait l'entendre, j'avais tellement chaud, et pourtant on était en fin avril. Mais j'avais prise ma décision. Peu m'importe ses beaux sermons ou même la loi, je ne demande pratiquement jamais rien et je pense souvent d'avantage au bien être des autres qu'au mien propre, alors pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai décidé de pensé à moi quitte à devoir mentir! C'était mon livre et, aussi égoïste cela puisse paraître, je ne le laisserais à personne!

_-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous décevoir monsieur, mais je n'ai rien prit là-bas...absolument rien!_

Je le regarda sans broncher, tentant d'être aussi naturel qu'il m'était possible, et c'est là que sa patience parti en morceau. Son visage sembla ce gonflé alors qu'il devenait tous rouge faisant ainsi ressortir sa barbe poivre et sel bien taillé et ses poings ce serrèrent si fort que ses jointures devint blanches.

_-Nous avons trouvez les empreintes de vos mains sur la pierre où ce trouvait l'objet! Vous ne pouvez pas nier!_

_-Oh, mais je ne nie rien. J'ai été prisonnière là-dessous pendant presque 45 minutes, la seule chose que j'avais à faire était d'essayer de trouver une autre sortie et il y faisait tellement noir que la seule façon pour moi de ne pas me péter la gueule s'était de m'agripper à tous ce qui m'entourais. Alors pour ce qui est de mes empreintes, il faut vous attendre à les trouver un peu partout! Si ça ce trouve, ce que vous chercher est juste tombé près de l'autel._

_-Nous avons déjà regardé! Aucun des ouvrages ce trouvant à proximité ne correspond à la forme sur celui-ci!_

_-Ben qu'es-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse! Je suis pas votre mère, je vais pas chercher à votre place._

Oh qu'il était pas content! OH que non! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un être humain pouvait prendre une telle couleur écarlate. Sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser comme un gros ballon trop d'air.

 _-Espèce de p'tite..._ Commença t'il s'approchant de moi dangereusement.

_-WOW! On ce calme! Avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose que vous regretterez, j'aimerais moi aussi vous faire réaliser quelque chose. Vous avez fais 8 heures de routes, sans prévenir personne, pour venir m'accuser de vol sans véritable preuve tangible contre moi et après que je vous ai répété que je suis innocente à plusieurs reprise vous commencez à être agressif envers moi devant témoin! Je sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi ça ressemble pas mal à du harcèlement. Donc si vous ne vous calmez pas c'est moi qui vais appeler la police!_

Il s'arrêta dans son élan, dévisageant les piétons de passage qui le regardait discrètement en chuchotant, pour ensuite reprendre du mieux qu'il pu le contrôle de lui-même. De mon côté j'essayais toujours de paraître le plus normal possible, ignorant les sueurs froides que j'avais un peu partout. Jusqu'à maintenant, malgré les circonstances, je m'en sortais plutôt bien mais j'en avais marre de cette situation. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour me débarrasser de lui au plus vite!

_-Écouté...il ce peux que ce sois ça, comme il ce peut que ce ne le sois pas mais...comment dire, j'en ai un peu honte mais à un moment donné, dans un instant de panique, j'ai croisé un rat et... je lui est balancé un truc..._

_-VOUS AVEZ LANCÉ UN ARTEFACT VIEUX DE PLUS DE 2000 ANS SUR UN RAT!?_ Hurla t'il alors que sont teint tomate était devenue livide en une fraction de seconde et ignorant totalement les passants qui l'entourait.

_-J'ai paniqué j'vous dit! C'était le plus gros rat que j'avais vu de ma vie! Es-ce que vous savez ce que ces bibites peuvent transporter comme maladies!? Et puis, comme je vous l'es dit, c'est peut-être pas non plus ce que vous cherchez..._

Après m'avoir gentiment souhaité de pourrir chez le diable, il grimpa dans sa voiture sans plus de cérémonie et partie aussi vite qu'il le pu, à mon plus grand soulagement. Autant vous dire que je n'avais pas perdu plus de temps moi-même et qu'une fois que j'ai eu barré la porte de mon appartement j'ai rapidement mis mon livre en sécurité. Depuis je le traîne partout où je vais de peur que le conservateur ne revienne avec la police. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que si il venait à revenir cela ne suffise pas. Il pourrait aussi bien me demander de vider mon sac et alors, à moi les problèmes! Je dois trouver un endroit pour le cacher, un endroit où il ne chercherons pas... Heureusement, nous étions vendredi et j'avais prévue de passer la fin de semaine avec deux de mes meilleures amies. J'étais certaine qu'elles me comprendraient. Qui sais, surement qu'à trois nous trouverons une solution.

 

...

 

 _-T'as piqué un vieux livre sur un site de fouille archéologique!_ S'exclama mon amie Vivi avec un air de "dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré, t'aurais jamais dû faire ça!"

_-Oui mais ils en ont un million déjà des livres là-dessous, le trois quart vont probablement même pas être exposé et vont ce contenter de pourrir dans des sous-sols de musées ou d'universités et des archives. Pis c'est quand même moi qui est trouvé la place!_

- _C'est dont ben AWESOME!_ Rajouta aussitôt Karine, beaucoup plus enthousiasme, et essayant de prendre mon livre que Virginie tenait entre ses mains.

 _-Nooon! Bad Karine, Bad! C'est pas awesome, c'est criminel!_ Lui-dit Vivi avec une petite taloche sur la main pour l'empêcher de lui retirer l'ouvrage.

 _-...(soupir)...Oui c'est aussi ce que le conservateur m'a dit quand il est débarqué chez moi en me traitant de tous les noms. Heureusement qu'il y avait des gens autours sinon je crois bien qu'il m'aurait étranglé!_ Le souvenir de cette rencontre m'était toujours très désagréable.

 _-Pardon!?..._ Vivi ce tourna vers moi rapidement.  _Il est venu chez toi pour te menacer? Ok! Oubli ce que j'ai dit. Garde le livre pis laisse le vieux s'étouffer avec ceux qui lui reste, ça lui fera du bien!_

 _-J'approuve! Il y a personne qui fait du mal à notre petite fée préféré!_ Acquiesça Karine en déposant sur la table une grande cruche de thé glacée.

Une fois mon travail terminé, j'étais directement descendu chez Karine et leur avais raconté toute ma mésaventure de voyage pour enfin leur montrer mon livre. Vivi examinait minutieusement l'ouvrage de plus près alors que Karine nous avait sortie suffisamment de nourritures pour nourrir une dizaine de personnes comme à son habitude.

 _-Et sinon, il raconte quoi ce livre?_ Me demanda Karine en ce rapprochant de Vivi pour essayer de lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit.

 _-En réalité il y a trois histoires. La première raconte le voyage d'un hobbit, Bilbo Baggins ... oui hobbit_ (spécifiais-je en voyant l'expression incrédule de mes deux amies)  _comme dans créature mythologique de très petite taille, très gentil et aux pieds poilus, enfin bref ça raconte comment lui, un groupe de 13 nains et un magicien ont affronté un dragon et comment il a trouvé un anneaux magique qui était aussi, apparemment, maléfique. La deuxième raconte l'histoire de sont neveu Frodon qui hérite de l'anneau et dois faire un long voyage pour aller le détruire avant qu'une sorte de demi-dieux s'en empare et s'en serve pour détruire le monde. Finalement la dernière, qui est beaucoup plus courte, est écrite par le meilleur ami de Frodon, Sam, qui à hérité du livre et raconte ce qu'à été sa vie et un peu celle des autres membres de leur équipes après la destruction de l'anneau et qu'il est temps pour lui de rejoindre son ami sur les plaines de Valinor ._

 _-Valinor comme dans VALINOR! Les terres impossibles?_ Demanda Vivi.

_-Ouaip! Celle-là._

Valinor a gagné son surnom de terre impossible grâce aux étranges et imprévisibles tempêtes qui l'entoure et empêche tous véhicules, qu'il soit sur mer ou dans les airs, de s'y rendre. Certain disent que le lieu est protégé par une force mystique qui repousserait tous ceux qui n'ont pas leur place là-bas, autrement dit tous ce qui est humain.

_-Sinon, à la fin, il y a une petite note de la fille aînée de Sam, qui avait hérité du livre, et qui a décidé de le confier au roi du Gondor, un vieil ami de son père. Après cela, il n'y a que des pages vierges._

_-Pis tu t'est pas défoncé le dos en le traînant jusqu'ici?_ Me demanda Karine en regardant le livre qui était tous de même particulièrement épais avec des pages très larges. C'était à ce demander comment j'avais réussi à le cacher dans mon sac à dos pour le ramener à Québec.

_-Ça vas, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Mais il va me falloir lui trouver une meilleure cachette si jamais le conservateur revient._

_-Tu peux le cacher chez moi si tu veux._ Proposa Vivi.  _C'est tellement le bordel chez moi qu'il le trouverons jamais!_

_-Ouais, pis moi combien j'ai de chance de le retrouver après?_

Nous nous mirent toutes à rire de bon cœur, ça faisait du bien. Nous nous sommes ensuite mise à parler de toutes les autres légendes que nous connaissions, mes deux amies étant aussi mordu que moi sur ce sujet, et à quel point il serait vraiment génial de partir nous aussi à l'aventure. Partir chasser des dragons, trouver des trésors, faire la fête au milieu des fées et des elfes, combattre les forces du mal...Toutes ses choses incroyables qui, hélas, n'existe que dans les rêves et les histoires de fiction.

 _-Et ça, c'est quoi?_ Me demanda Karine tenant entre ses mains les 2 pages de notes que j'avais prise.

_-C'est tous ce que j'ai pu trouver lié au livre et à son contenu sur internet._

_-Pour vrai! Wow! Cool! Je peux voir?_ Demanda Vivi.

_-Ben sur! Mais il y a pas tant de chose que sa!_

Karine et Virginie ce penchèrent donc sur mes notes, les lisant l'une après l'autre. En essayant de comprendre comment le livre était arrivé à Kael, j'avais appris que le roi Jésur, après avoir été chassé de ses terres avec sa famille, ses alliés, leurs peuples et son propre peuple, était devenue amer et sa rancune, envers ceux qui les avaient chassé, l'avait rendu presque fou. Il décréta que leur nouveau royaume, Kael, serait l'emblème de renouveau et pour ce faire il ordonna que tous ce qui fut avant Kael, les souvenirs, les histoires et même les chansons, devaient être détruites. Tous ce qui fut jadis, comme par exemple la défaite du roi, devaient être oublié pour permettre la remise à zéro de l'humanité, et quelle meilleure façon de détruire le passé que de détruire tous les livres qui y sont rattaché? Même le calendrier de l'époque fut complètement modifié et remis à zéro faisant en sorte que nous sommes aujourd'hui en l'an 2014 après Jésur. Ouais, il était orgueilleux à ce point là! Il y a fort à parier que l'antichambre que j'avais découvert avait été une tentative des moines de l'époque de sauvegarder quelques fragment de savoir de la folie du roi.

Sinon, grâce aux cartes glissés entre les pages du bouquin et à la connaissance suprême de Google (dieu bénisse ses inventeurs!), j'avais réussi à identifier les lieux où c'était produit tous les événements décrit dans le livre. La réserve naturelle Erianor, la plus grande réserve naturelle du monde et la seule terre où il était interdit à l'être humain d'y mettre un pied, en dehors de Valinor bien sur.

De peur que ses anciens ennemies ne le retrouve et détruisent à nouveaux tous ce qu'il avait accomplie, Jésur envoya des hommes et des femmes en bordure des terre de Rhûn, à une très bonne distance du Mordor, derrière la mer de Rhûn, pour y construire un poste de garde. Ces hommes construisirent la ville de Gardrîn et pendant près de 1500 ans, rien ne ce produisit. Puis en 1588 la reine Élisabeth 1er, qui voulait agrandir son territoire, envoya une partie de son armée explorer les anciennes terres...seulement trois hommes en reviens vivant, délirant au sujet de démon de métal cracheur de feu et autres genres de créatures sournoises qui peuplaient l'endroit maudit. La reine ne prit pas de chance, elle fit fortifier Gardrîn et ajouta deux murs, d'environ une dizaine de kilomètre chacun, de chaque côté de la ville pour mieux surveiller et protéger ses frontières des créatures qui y vivaient, et interdit formellement à quiconque de s'y aventurer. Les travaux prirent fin 5 ans avant la mort de la reine en 1603 et le calme s'installa encore jusqu'en 1907 lorsque l'archéologue Gabriel Bard réussi à convaincre le président de le laisser mener une expédition sur l'ancien territoire au nom de la science et de l'histoire de notre peuple. Après presque un ans d'absence Gabriel revient au pays, gravement blessé, racontant la découverte de créatures inconnus et aussi extrêmement agressives. La seule description physique que les survivants purent donner était qu'il était peut-être relié à la famille des primates à la façon qu'ils ce déplaçaient mais les pauvre hommes étaient dans un tel état de choc qu'ils ne purent jamais donner plus de détailles. Malgré les conseilles de ses ministres, le président ne voulais pas gaspiller l'argent de l'État et les hommes de son armée pour des animaux. Surtout avec toutes la tension qu'il y avait alors entre certains pays. Il déclara donc tous le territoire comme étant réserve naturelle protégé par l'État et interdite d'accès pour quiconque sous peine d'une forte amende et de temps en prison. 7 ans plus tard, la première guerre mondial éclatait. Depuis, bien que plusieurs archéologues, chercheur de sensations fortes et hommes d'affaires ont tenté d'obtenir le droit légal de ce rendre sur place, personne n'a été autorisé à pénétrer sur les lieux. La sécurité avait été amélioré avec des radars et des caméras de surveillances placé à des endroits stratégique autour de la frontière de la réserve. Bien sur, il y eu 3 ou 4 personnes qui ont réussi à passer les frontières illégalement, mais s'ils ont réussi à en revenir ce ne fut pas en très bonne état.

 _-C'est un bon début._ Me dit Vivi.  _Tu es revenue depuis quand? Un peu plus d'une semaine? T'as vraiment pas chômé!_

 _-C'est malade! Pis Tu sais ce qui serais encore plus awesome? Utiliser les pages vierges qui reste pour, genre, écrire ta propre histoire!_ Suggéra Karine.

_-...(rire)...Pour raconter quoi? Mon affrontement "épic" contre un vieux pervers qui m'aurait encore accosté à l'arrêt de bus? Ou le sauvetage "héroïque" de mon chat qui c'est coincé dans un mur derrière ma laveuse? Sans parler de la création de la légendaire pouliche rose à paillettes en vectoriel!_

_-Oh non!_ S'exclama Vivi.  _Ce serait une honte d'oublier la légendaire pouliche rose à paillettes en vectoriel!_

 _-Vous savez ce qui serais vraiment trop cool?_ Commença Karine.  _Partir explorer toute la réserve d'Erianor! On serrais genre les premières femmes à l'explorer!_

 _-Et ont combattraient des démons de métal et des singes mutants des enfers au nom du livre mystique des hobbits!_ Continua Vivi.

 _-Oui! Pour ramener le saint-livre à son lieu d'origine!_ Rajoutais-je.

Nous passèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à rire et à délirer sur nos "fantastiques aventures" avant de finalement ce mettre à table pour souper et de ranger mon précieux livre dans mon sac à dos.

 _-Vous savez c'est quoi le pire,_ nous dit Virginie,  _mon père habite tous près de la réserve._

 _-Pour vrai!?_ Nous nous exclamèrent moi et Karine d'une même voix.

_-Yup! Il a un petit terrain à environ 4 heures de route de Gardrîn. Il y a sa maison centenaire, des champs à perte de vue, pis t'est rendu à la réserve. J'y descend deux fois par ans, une fois l'été pis une fois pendant les vacances de noël. Pour les fêtes, c'est généralement mon père qui paye pour les billets d'avion. C'est mon cadeau de noël. Mais malheureusement cette été je pourrai probablement pas y aller..._

_-Pourquoi?_ Demanda Karine.

_-J'ai eu moins d'argents que prévue avec le retour d'impôt, je dois faire un choix! C'est mes cours de théâtre ou les billets d'avions._

Après le souper nous nous sommes installé devant le dernier film d'Harry Potter, mais moi j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur le film. Tous ce que nous avions dit plus tôt, nos délires à propos de partir explorer Erianor et rapporter le livre à son lieu d'origine, ça me tournais dans la tête encore et encore. Et pourquoi pas? Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Tant qu'as devoir me séparer du livre, autant le ramener là où il a été écrit. J'ai tellement rêvé de partir à l'aventure pour de vrai! Autant je me considère comme la fille la plus chanceuse de l'univers pour avoir l'une des meilleurs job au monde et une famille qui m'adore, autant je m'ennui énormément. Ma vie manque de piquant, je ne fais que répéter les même gestes encore et encore comme si j'étais sur l'automatique, et malgré ce que pouvaient penser 90% de ma famille et de mes amis, ce n'est pas un amoureux qui y changerait quoi que ce soit. Bien sur c'est vrai que l'endroit pouvait être dangereux, et aussi que je risquais des problèmes juridique si je m'y rendais...C'était fou, pourquoi je voulais ça!? Sa tuerait ma mère si je partais comme ça sans pouvoir donner de nouvelle. Mais comme pour le livre, l'interdit de la chose rendait l'idée des plus excitante. J'en avais marre de me contentai de rêver derrière mes livres de ces voyages dangereux et palpitant, je voulais les vivres! Je voulais allez à Erianor et si j'avais eu une voiture à l'instant précis, j'aurais probablement sauté dedans, sous le coup de l'impulsion, et j'aurais foncé droit vers l'aéroport.

_-...Et si on y allaient?_

_-Où ça?_ Demanda Karine.  _À Poudlard?_

 _-Trouve moi un balai pis j'y vais là!_ S'exclama Vivi en riant.

_-Non...et si on allaient à Erianor...Toutes les trois._

Mes deux amies ce tournèrent vers moi, me dévisageant pendant un moment, avant de comprendre que j'étais totalement sérieuse.

_-...OK! On arrête tous!_

Vivi s'empara de la télécommande et arrêta le film. Avant de ce retourner vers moi.

 _-Cynthia es-ce que tu vas bien?_ S'inquiéta celle-ci.  _Je sais que t'es stressé pis fatigué avec tous ce qui t'ai tombé dessus dernièrement...Le vieux fou de Kael qui est venu chez toi, tes problèmes de famille qui dure depuis des mois, mais te jeter tête première sans réfléchir dans une réserve gardé par l'état c'est probablement pas la meilleur solution._

_-Quoi!? Je...je veux pas m'enfuir! Je...bon c'est peut-être une des raisons qui me pousse à vouloir le faire mais je...j'ai juste envie d'être loin! Loin des voitures, des téléphones, des colons qui me tombe dessus à tous bouts de champs! J'en ai marre de juste rêver de partir à l'aventure, je veux partir pour de vrai. Sans guide, sans baby-sitter, être complètement et entièrement responsable de moi-même! Je suis tannée que les gens pense que je suis faible juste parce que je suis sensible et que je fais attention à ne pas blesser personne même quand j'ai toute les raisons d'être en colère. Je suis capable de me défendre et de prendre soin de moi. Je peux être très forte! Je veux...je veux juste essayer..._

Karine et Virginie ce regardèrent embarrassé. Le silence ne dura que quelques minutes avant que Vivi ne me regarde très sérieusement après avoir pris une grande respiration.

_-Bon ok! Imaginons juste 2 minute qu'on y vas. Comment on passeraient la surveillance?_

_-Ton père habite en bordure de la réserve. Tu l'as dit toi même, il n'y a que des champs entre la réserve et lui. Si ont passe la frontière pendant la nuit on a nos chance!_

_-Pis l'équipement ont ferais comment? On auraient besoin de nourriture, d'une tente, de quoi ce défendre si on est en danger et ce soigner si on est blessé. Sans parlé qu'il faut s'y rendre chez mon père!_

_\- Et par un heureux hasard, j'ai dernièrement obtenue un très gros chèque pour la découverte d'une chapelle souterraine...Je crois que sa devrait suffire pour tous ce qu'on aura de besoin._

_-Pis les créatures qui y vivent?_

_-Mon grand-père est un chasseur, il m'a apprit à tirer au fusil et je sais comment être très silencieuse pour éviter d'être repéré. Pis on est pas obligé d'y aller à pied. On a qu'à ce prend une voiture comme ça si on tombe sur eux on pourra les distancer rapidement. En plus le voyage sera plus rapide comme ça._

_-T'as pas de permis de conduire._

_-J'en ai déjà eu un, j'ai juste arrêté de le payer. Je peux repasser mes examens._

_-Et si on ce fais attraper?_

_-C'est toute de ma faute!_

_-Ben voyons donc!_

_-Oui, oui je suis sérieuse! C'est moi qui vous aurais entraîné là dedans, ce sera de ma faute! Et puis rien ne vous oblige de m'accompagner, si vous ne voulez pas, je comprendrait très bien..._

_-Parce que tu pense qu'on vas te laisser aller là-bas toutes seule!_ S'exclama Karine qui prenait finalement la parole.

_-Pourquoi pas? Je vous en voudrais pas, vous auriez toutes les raisons du monde de pas vouloir y aller. Mais moi, plus j'y pense plus j'en ai envie._

_-Juste comme sa?_ Continua Vivi.  _T'as pas peur?_

_-Au contraire! Mais si je me contente d'avoir peur je ferais pas grand chose de ma vie!_

Il y eu, une fois encore, un long silence pesant. Je voyais bien dans leurs yeux qu'elles croyaient que c'était fou, mais je voyais aussi qu'elles n'étaient pas totalement insensible à l'idée d'essayer.

_-Écouté, je dit pas qu'on par là maintenant. On peut juste commencer à planifier tous ça, voir si c'est possible. On pourraient aussi aller toutes les trois passer quelques jours chez le père de Vivi juste pour faire un repérage des lieux...si ça ce trouve d'ici là on aura toutes changé d'idée ou on aura décidé d'aller ailleurs comme à Gardrîn ou à la chaîne de montagne qui est proche de la réserve...je me souvient plus très bien de son nom mais...peu importe! Tous ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on peux juste essayer et voir où ça nous amènent...Qu'es-ce que vous en dites?_

_-..._

_-..._

_-T'es complètement folle!_  S'exclama Karine. _Mais le pire, c'est que j'embarque!_

_-On peut bien essayer...juste essayer. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dis, j'ai pas d'argent pour aller chez mon père cet été._

_-Je paye les billets pour nous trois._

_-T'es folle!_

_\- J'ai un chèque de 60000 dollars plus l'argent que je ramasse depuis 5 ans pour partir en voyage, je peux me le permettre._

_-...Ok j'embarque aussi._

_-YES! Sa vas être trop génial!_  S'excita Karine.

Je me contenta de sourire soulagé. Le reste de la soirée, et du weekend en générale, consista à faire une liste de tous ce qui pourrais nous être utile pour parer à toutes éventualités. Une fin de semaine de rêve quoi!


	3. Vous ne passerez pas!

 

Le temps avait passé trop vite. À mon travail, beaucoup de personnes s'inquiétaient pour moi. Il faut dire que je faisais peur à voir. Depuis que moi et mes amies avions décidé de partir, je dormais que très peu afin de pouvoir tous préparer comme il ce doit sans rien oublier. Nous avions déjà trouvé toutes les informations nécessaires ainsi qu'une bonne partie du matériel requis à notre petite aventure.

Karine avait demandé à son père de nous procurer quelques tasers ou armes défensives, celui-ci s'y connaissant mieux que nous en armes et qui, grâce à son passé dans l'armé, pouvait s'en procurer facilement, prétextant qu'elle avait entendu parler d'un individu qui s'amuserait à agresser des femmes dans le centre-ville et que nous ne nous sentions pas en sécurité. Résultat, nous avions chacune un petit taser que nous pouvions aisément glisser dans notre poche ou même (en n'oubliant pas la protection) dans notre décolleté, comme nous avait si gentiment démontré Karine en cachant son arme entre ses "généreux arguments", et aussi un gros pistolet taser capable de projeter des dards électrifiés jusqu'à une distance de dix mètres. De son côté, Vivi avait demandé à son père la permission de nous inviter toutes chez lui cet été, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Elle en profita aussi pour lui demander si il connaissait quelqu'un qui aurait une voiture tout-terrain à vendre pas trop cher et il promit de s'informer à ce sujet. Quant à moi, en plus de mes recherches, j'étais retourné passer mon permis...que je réussi à obtenir sur la peau des fesses! J'avais aussi prévenu ma job que je planifiais partir pendant une duré indéterminé leur demandant si, à mon retour, je pourrais récupérer mon poste comme je l'avais laissé. Étant donné que mes chargés de projet avaient apparemment partagés leurs inquiétudes sur mon état de santé avec notre patron et que celui-ci, qui est vraiment trop super sympa, a pu constater à mon air de zombie cerné que j'avais vraiment besoin de longue vacance, il accepta à la seule condition que je le prévienne au moins une semaine avant mon départ.

Pour le matériel, Vivi avait trouvé un site internet spécialisé dans les équipements de survie et d'excursion en forêt. Nous y avons acheté presque tous ce que nous avions de besoins comme des bouteilles servant à filtrer l'eau que nous trouverions dans la nature, un sac de couchage pour moi (mes amies avaient déjà les leurs), une montre avec boussole, un sac étanche et hermétique pour pouvoir protéger mon précieux livre durant notre périple, un kit de survie extrêmement complet avec une trousse médicale et un pistolet à fusée de détresse comprit, un chargeur solaire, pour tous les petits appareilles que nous pourrions utiliser, et même un kit d'escalade. Le tous à des prix plus que raisonnables. Vous auriez du voire la tête de la préposée au comptoir de la poste lorsqu'elle m'a apporté la boite contenant la commende.

 _-Vous, vous préparez pour la fin du monde?_ M'avait elle demandé, me faisant bien rire.

Malgré la vitesse à laquelle nous avions pu rassembler tous cela, il me restait encore plusieurs points à régler. Un plus stressant que tous les autres...Avertir ma famille que j'avais l'intention de partir pendant plusieurs mois sans pouvoir leur donner de nouvelles ou même leur dire où je serais. Défi colossal connaissant ma famille surprotectrice, mais partir sans rien dire serais bien pire encore. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, 12 juin 2014, je me suis obligé à appeler ma mère. Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre.

_-Oui allô?_

_-Salut maman c'est Cynthia, hum...tu vas bien?_

_-Oui bien sur et toi?_

_-Oui, oui je vais bien..._ (petit silence gênant) _...hum je t'appelais pour savoir, je...comment dire, j'ai décidé d'utiliser l'argent du gros chèque que j'ai reçu pour réaliser un rêve que j'ai depuis très longtemps...Je veux partir pendant quelques mois faire une sorte de camping trip sauvage avec des amies, mais je suis pas certaine de pouvoir donner des nouvelles souvent ou même de savoir où l'on iraient...mais je voudrais pas que toi et tous le monde vous, vous inquiétez trop pour moi..._

 _-...Cynthia, ma chérie..._ commença ma mère prudemment _...Je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant, je suis ta mère, c'est normal que je m'inquiète. Mais je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'empêches de réaliser tes rêves à cause de moi ou de personne d'autre dans la famille! Par contre je veux que tu me donne de tes nouvelles le plus souvent possibles, et se où que tu sois, et que tu sois très prudente!_

_-...sa risque d'être difficile en pleine forêt..._

_-Tu sais qu'il existe des appareilles à connexion satellite portable. J'ai vu sa à la télé il n'y a pas longtemps dans une entrevue. Une femme qui avait traversé l'océan à la rame et qui utilisait cela pour envoyer des messages sur facebook à sa famille. Si tu veux je pourrais m'informer!_

_-Oui! Ce serais super!_ M'exclamais-je avec un soupir de soulagement voyant ma mère m'encourager autant.

La discutions dura près d'une heure, ma mère fut très encourageante et m'envoya un tas de lien très utiles. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de me suggérer des destinations plus sécuritaires à ses yeux, mais au moins sans pour autant me faire sentir coupable de refuser. Plus tard dans la journée, j'ai même reçu un appel de mon grand-père qui, avec ses connaissances de chasseur, me donna plusieurs conseilles très utiles pour me débrouiller en forêt, bien qu'il essaya un peu lui aussi de me dissuader de mes projets. Finalement cette épreuve ne fut pas aussi pénible que je l'imaginais. Ma mère à même réussi à m'envoyer un lien pour les fameux appareilles de connexion internet par satellite portable avant la fin de la journée! Le kit comprenait un coffret très solide et hermétique qui contenait une petite parabole d'environ 35 cm, un récepteur numérique où brancher mon Ipad, des câbles, un pied multifonction et enfin une sorte de petite boussole pour aider à ajuster facilement l'antenne. L'appareille coûtait cher, mais ça valait la peine juste pour rassurer ma famille et mes amies qui pourraient elles aussi s'en servir pour communiquer avec leurs proches.

 

...

 

Tous semblait aller comme sur des roulettes. Nos préparatifs étaient presque terminés, tous les points qui aurait pu êtres des obstacles avaient été réglés, le père de Vivi avait trouvé une voiture qui pourrait nous intéresser et à bon prix, je m'étais fait faire tous les vaccins nécessaires pour éviter de tomber malade, j'avais trouvé une gardienne pour mon chat, j'avais donné à mon propriétaire des chèques post-dater pour une durée de 8 mois, même si nous avions calculés que le voyage avec la voiture pourrait duré plus ou moins deux mois si tout allait bien, mon patron avait été prévenu de mon départ, soit le 15 Août et j'avais reçu mon kit de connexion satellite qui fonctionnait à merveille. Tout étaient parfait! Trop parfait! Et comme c'est souvent le cas dans ce genre de situation, les problèmes se présenta à moi avec cette simple phrase...

_-Ma petite fée chérie de mon cœur que j'aime et que j'adore...!?_

Je soupira bruyamment avant de me tourner vers Karine. Cette phrase ne pouvait dire que deux choses. Soit elle avait quelque chose à me demander ou bien une mauvaise nouvelle à m'apprendre et avec l'expression de son visage je savais déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

_-Laisse moi deviner...Tu ne peux plus venir à Erianor._

Celle-ci me répondit avec une moue toute piteuse.

_-Je suis vraiment, VRAIMENT désolé! Mais finalement c'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour moi...J'ai pas réussi à ramasser assez d'argent pour pouvoir payer à l'avance mon loyer pour la durée du voyage et puis je me suis informé auprès de ma bosse et si je pars pendant trop longtemps ils vont seulement me reprendre au salaire minimum..._

_-Si tu veux pour ton loyer je peux t'avancer l'argent. Pis tu déteste ta job, tu arrête pas de dire que tu veux partir de là!_

_-Oui mais c'est pas juste sa...Tu sais que je déteste avoir des dettes, pis même si j'haïs ma job c'est pas garantie que je puisse m'en trouver une autre qui paye aussi bien à mon retour! En plus...je viens de me faire un chum..._

Le monde autour sembla se taire pour un moment alors que je ne pouvais empêcher un large sourire de se dessiner sur mon visage. Karine avait toujours voulu un amoureux, malheureusement jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme de sa vie.

 _-Qui, depuis quand et comment_? Demandais-je d'une voix moqueuse alors que mon amie se mit à glousser.

_-C'est Vincent! Il m'a invité à aller au resto hier et il m'a apporté des roses et m'a demandé d'être sa blonde...C'était juste trop mignon!_

_-Je suis tellement contente pour toi! En plus vous allez tellement bien ensemble!_

_-...Donc tu m'en veux pas trop?_

_-Ben non. C'est sur que je suis une peu déçu mais en même temps, à bien y réfléchir, je ne crois pas que tu aurais aimé cela autant que tu le crois...Je veux dire, il est possible que la voiture ne puisse pas se rendre partout et qu'on est à marcher souvent et même parfois à escalader des parois rocheuses, sans parler qu'il y aura beaucoup d'animaux et de pollens . Tu as beau avoir tes pompes pour ton asthme et tes anti-allergène, tes poumons pourraient ne pas suivre et on sera un peu loin de l'hôpital en cas de problème..._

_-Ouais...t'a pas tort, sans parler que j'ai le vertige et que les exercices physiques et ma silhouette...un peu ronde, ne font pas très bon ménage._

_-Yup! Sa non plus ça n'aide pas. Mais t'en fais pas, moi pis Vivi on te ramènera un souvenir!_

_-...hum..._

_L'expressi_ on «pardon ma tante» était de retour se le visage de Karine.

_-Oh! Je vois...elle non plus elle ne viendra pas..._

_-...heu...Je crois que ce serais mieux que ce soit elle qui te l'annonce._

Sans plus un mot nous, nous sommes dirigé vers le Tim Horton où devait nous rejoindre Vivi. Celle-ci y était déjà avec son énorme café, griffonnant dans son cahier.

 _-Salut Vivi!_ S'exclama Karine

Virginie rangea son cahier pour nous faire un gros colleux.

_-Salut les filles! Je une super grande nouvelle à vous apprendre!_

_-Oui c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire._ Répondais-je simplement me forçant à sourire alors que je n'en avais pas très envie.

_-On m'a donné un rôle! Payé! Dans une télé série!_

_\- Quoi...FÉLICITATION!_ M'exclamais-je

Vivi avait toujours voulu percer comme actrice mais, malgré son grand talent, elle se voyait souvent refuser les rôles pour lesquels son agence la faisait auditionner uniquement parce que, différemment aux grandes Barbies poudrés qui avaient l'habitude d'auditionner à ses côtés, elle était petite et n'avait pas l'apparence glamour que beaucoup recherche. Alors de savoir qu'on lui avait enfin laissé sa chance, j'était plus qu'heureuse pour elle, même si il demeurait ce petit pincement au cœur de voir mes deux amies réaliser leur plus grand rêve en même temps alors que le mien semblait être à l'eau.

_-C'est seulement un tout petit rôle, je ne parle pas souvent, mais j'ai un rôle!...Malheureusement, sa veux aussi dire que je pourrai pas t'accompagner pour ton voyage. Désolé._

_-Oui je m'y attendais. Je lui donna un petit sourire pour la rassurer. T'en fais pas, sa vas aller. Et puis je suis super contente pour toi._

_-Au pire on peut toujours remettre ça à l'année prochaine.._.Me dit alors Karine.

«Remettre ça à l'année prochaine»...Combien de fois j'avais entendu ces mots là? Tout était près, pourquoi aurais-je à tous remettre encore et encore à l'année suivante? Non, Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que moi aussi je ne puisse réaliser mon rêve et partir à l'aventure! Peu m'importait désormais d'être seule, j'en avais déjà trop fais pour simplement m'arrêter là.

_-Non sa ira, j'irai toute seule c'est tous._

_-Quoi!? Mais c'est super dangereux.._.Commença Vivi.

_-Stop! On vas pas avoir encore cette discussion, je vous demande simplement de m'écouter. Pour commencer, même si vous ne pouvez pas aller à Erianor on va toujours chez ton père la semaine prochaine, le 15?_

_-Ben oui, les billets son déjà acheté._

_-Bon! Donc quand on y sera, premièrement, je vais aller voir la voiture que ton père à trouvé pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien et ensuite on va faire un tour de repérage, comme prévu, pour voir si c'est possible de passer la frontière sans problème. Ensuite j'aviserai si je traverse ou non et si je peux pas, bien j'irai ailleurs! Peu importe où, je suis prête à partir moi et tous le monde le sais que je part. Vivi, tu as déjà un double de mes clés, tu pourras aller ramasser mon courrier et t'assurer que tous vas bien à mon appartement de temps en temps. Si tu veux tu peux même y rester si t'en a de besoin! Tous ce que je te demande c'est que tous soit en ordre quand je rentrerai. Puis grâce à ma connexion satellite, je pourrai vous donner des nouvelles de temps en temps, donc sa vas aller, vous en faite pas ok?_

Mes amies ne semblaient toujours pas très rassurés.

_-...Je vous donnerez une carte avec mon itinéraire et la date approximative où je devrais être à chaques points, plus, si jamais je réussi à passer la frontière j'enverrai un message qui dira «En route pour l'aventure» et si je n'y vais pas j'écrirai «Direction les montagnes». Sa vous va là?_

_-...Ok, mais tous dois envoyer des nouvelles minimum aux 3 jours!_ Dit Vivi.

_-Seigneur...me voila avec deux autres mères..._

_-C'est aux trois jours ou c'est aux heures. Choisi!_ Continua Karine.

_-C'est beau, une nouvelle aux trois jours. Deal!_

Le reste de la semaine me paru épouvantablement longue. Ma mère n'avait pas trop aimé que je lui dise que je ne pouvais pas lui dire exactement où j'allais car j'avais pris la décision «d'improviser» mon trajet au fur et à mesure, encore moins d'apprendre que je partais seule, et malgré un lot innombrable de messages et de téléphones de ma famille à se propos ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que rien ne me ferais changer d'avis. Dans l'attente de mon départ, j'ai commencer à écrire dans le livre, au crayon de plomb, tous ce qui m'étais arrivé jusqu'ici et est décidé que j'y écrirais tous ce qui m'arriverais durant mon périple avant de le laisser là où il était né, si bien sur les cartes du livre disaient vrai et que je retrouvais le fameux village des Hobbits.

Lorsque enfin le jour «J» arriva, nous sommes toutes partis en direction du petit village de Saint-Maurice près de Gardrîn pour rejoindre le père de Virginie. Dès que Vivi aperçu son père à la sortie de l'aéroport, elle se jeta dans ses bras trop heureuse d'être arrivé. L'homme âgé était plutôt mince, avait une barbe grise coupée courte et ses yeux brillaient de joie derrière ses lunettes rondes de revoir sa fille.

 _-Vous avez fait un bon voyage les filles?_ Nous demanda t-il.

 _-Oui, c'était très bien_. Répondit Karine.

 _-Merci encore pour avoir accepté de nous héberger monsieur._ Dis-je à mon tour.

_-Je vous en prie, appeler moi Raymond._

Sur ce, il prit la valise de sa fille et nous le suivirent jusqu'à son camion.

_-Donc les filles, avez vous prévue quelque chose de particulier pour ce weekend?_

_-On avaient surtout prévue de se promener un peu autour._ Dit simplement Vivi.

 _-En parlant de se promener,_ commençais-je, _Vivi m'a dit que vous connaissiez quelqu'un qui avait une voiture tout-terrain à vendre?_

_-Ah oui! La Jeep! C'est sur notre chemin si vous voulez on peu aller la voir._

_-Une Jeep_! M'exclamais-je. _Oh oui, ce serais génial!_

Voyant mes yeux briller dans le rétroviseur, Raymond se mit à rire. J'avais toujours voulu une Jeep! Pour moi, cette voiture hurlait AVENTURE. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un bon présage pensais-je alors et cela se confirma lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination.

_-Après mon accident de moto cet été j'ai dû me faire opérer dans les jambes et maintenant je ne peux plus conduire. Au début, j'avais prévu la donner à mon fils, mais sa bonne femme voulait une mini-fourgonnette...hé je vous jure...Enfin bref! J'étais pas vraiment sur si je voulais la vendre mais quand Raymond m'a dit que sa p'tite Virginie pis c'est amie se cherchaient une voiture solide pour partir en excursion je me suis dit que ça serais parfait. Au moins si c'est pour vendre à des amis..._

Monsieur Gregory, un ami du père de Vivi, nous racontait toute sa petite mésaventure alors que moi je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, trop occupé à baver devant la jeep de mes rêves. Une Jeep Wrangler 4x4 2009 bleu nuit pratiquement neuve se trouvait à quelques pieds de moi, toute reluisante sous la lumière du soleil. Il ne manquait plus qu'une auréole de lumière accompagnée de musique céleste et de deux colombes tenant une banderole où il était écrit «Elle est toute pour toi».

 _-C'est un vrai bijou, vous ne pourrez pas être plus en sécurité qu'avec ce char là!_ Continua Gregory. _Pis en plus elle prend presque pas d'essence. Ça me fait un peu mal de m'en défaire mais bon, comme je vous l'ai dit, puisque c'est pour vous je vous la laisse pour pas cher._

_-J'la prend!_

_-...Vous voulez pas l'essayer avant?_

_-Oh oui! Bien sur! Mais je ne vous garantie pas que vous serez capable de m'en sortir après._

Le vieil homme se mit à rire et effectivement, après un rapide tour de cartier, je ne voulu plus en sortir. Je signa les papiers et donna le chèque à Gregory avant de suivre le père de Vivi dans ma toute nouvelle jeep avec Karine à mes côtés alors que Virginie, resté dans l'autre camion, nous faisait de grands signes dans la fenêtre de derrière.

 _-Attention Fée au volant!_ Ce moquait Karine.

 _-Si tu veux, je te laisse continuer à pied._ Riais-je à mon tour. _Tu sais quoi, je vais l'appeler Simone!_

_-...Tu vas appeler ta jeep Simone!?_

_-Pourquoi pas? Il y a bien des gens qui donne des noms à des épées et à des pierres._

_-Bah! J'ai ben connu un mec qui avait donné un nom à son entre-jambe une fois..._

_-Merci Karine pour ce détail plus qu'instructif..._

_-Ah!ah! Mais pourquoi Simone?_

_-Juste pour pouvoir dire «EN VOITURE SIMONE!»_

Une fois arrivé chez Raymond, celui-ci nous fit rapidement visiter la maison avant de nous laisser défaire nos bagages. De mon côté, le ¾ de mes valises devais allez dans ma nouvelle voiture donc je ne perdis pas de temps et commença à tous ranger dans les nombreux espaces de rangements dissimulés dans le coffre. J'en ai profité pour retirer les sièges arrières pour faire plus de place avant de faire la liste de tous ce que j'aurais besoin d'acheter le lendemain quand nous irions au village.

 _-Sérieux?_ S'exclama Karine. _Encore à faire des listes?_

_-Qu'es-se que tu veux que je te dise, j'ai toujours été paranoïaque et je vais être plus d'un mois loin de tous dépanneurs qui se respecte, j'veux être certaine de rien oublier._

_-Tu pars quand finalement?_ Me demanda Vivi.

_-Probablement après demain si tous vas bien._

Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes, personne ne savait quoi dire. Autant mes amis étaient inquiètes pour moi, autant je pouvais voir qu'elle mourrait d'envie de m'accompagner. Soudain, Karine se leva bien décidé à briser le silence tendu qui c'était installé dans la chambre.

_-Ben si c'est comme ça, demain soir on va dans un bar et ont se saoulera à ta santé!_

_-(rire) Tu sais que je bois pas d'alcool._ Lui rappelais-je.

_-Sa tombe bien, tu seras notre chauffeur désignée!_

_-Oh! Il faut absolument que je vous amène au Catacombes! C'est le meilleur bar de Saint-Maurice!_ S'exclama Vivi. Il font leur propre bière noir!

Le lendemain nous paressèrent très longtemps bien installé dans le salon à écouter Virginie et son père nous raconter leurs souvenirs. Nous partirent finalement vers le petit centre d'achat en après-midi. Trouver tous se qui me manquait ne dura pas trop longtemps donc aussitôt les achats terminé, Vivi nous amena au fameux Catacombes. L'endroit était assez chaleureux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et à défaut de boire de la bière, ils avaient des frites à tombé par terre! Nous passèrent la majeure partie de la soirée à déconner, jusqu'à se que Vivi s'empara de mon précieux livre et se mit à corriger mes fautes d'orthographes malgré tous mes efforts pour lui rappeler que c'était inutile, que probablement personne ne lirait jamais mon histoire de toute façon et qu'en plus elle ne serait pas là pour corriger mes fautes durant mon voyage, mais rien à faire! Ce fut une très belle soirée...Le lendemain, hélas, ce fut plus difficile. Karine avait la pire gueule de bois de sa vie, Vivi corrigeait toujours mes fautes et pour couronner le tout il pleuvait des cordes. Malgré tout le temps passa très vite, plus vite que je ne l'avais réellement souhaité. Le temps des au revoir arriva, il y eu quelques larmes et c'est avec une boule dans la gorge et le cœur battant à tout rompre que je m'éloigna de la maison de Raymond en regardant par le rétroviseur mes deux amies continuer à me faire de grands signes de la main.

_-C'est plus que toi et moi Simone..._

J'ai roulé pendant près de deux heures aux milieux des boisés et des champs avant d'arrivé à trouvé un petit chemin de terre battue entre deux champs de blé qui menait vers la frontière de la réserve. J'avais totalement oublié de partir en repérage durant notre weekend, c'était un miracle d'avoir trouvé ce chemin. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à mesure que j'avançais. À tout moment je m'attendais à voir un policier armé surgir devant moi en hurlant « VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS!» alors que dans ma tête une voie répétais «Calme toi! Si ça arrive tu n'aura qu'à faire de grand yeux triste et dire que tu t'es perdu.»

Enfin, j'arriva au bout du petit chemin et trouva pour seul obstacle devant moi une vielle clôture de rondins de bois, comme on en voit si souvent à la campagne, seulement soutenu par des fils métalliques rouillés par les années. Calmement je suis sortis de la voiture m'assurant qu'il n'y avait absolument personne, puis je m'empara d'une pince coupante dans mon coffre à outils et commença à coupé les fils retenant les rondins. Je choisi de m'attaquer à ceux qui paraissait les plus vieux et les plus pourrit, ainsi personne ne s'étonnerais de voir que certain des morceaux de la clôture était tombé. Une fois mon travail terminé je sauta dans ma voiture et lentement traversa de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Aucune sirène de police, aucun cri, rien ne m'arrêta à ma plus grande surprise. Après quelques mètres, j'arrêta une fois encore et ressortie pour effacer le plus possible mes traces et replacer les rondins le plus naturellement possible pour enfin retourner m'asseoir. Je dû prendre quelques secondes pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle et dans l'espoir de me calmer un peu, je m'empara de mon Ipad branché à mon petit satellite pour envoyer un message à ma famille et mes amis avant de reprendre la route. Malgré ma nervosité, un large sourire illuminait mon visage...En route pour l'aventure!


	4. Home is behind...

 

Le soleil c'était levé depuis peu et ses rayons s'infiltraient timidement entre les rochers qui m'avaient servi de cachette. Lentement, ils atteignirent les fenêtres de ma voiture, me tirant petit à petit loin du monde des rêves. Alors que je commençais à ouvrir péniblement les yeux, je tentais de me rappeler où j'étais et comment j'y étais arrivé.

La veille, après avoir réussi à passer la frontière, j'avais dû rouler pendant près de 5 heures droit devant moi, mes phares allumés à leurs minimums dans l'espoir d'attirer le moins possible l'attention et tenue éveillée uniquement grâce à l'adrénaline et le stresse de me faire prendre. Je n'avais même pas osez mettre de la musique dans la voiture, seul le son de la pluie contre mon pare-brise, du moteur et des battements de mon cœur brisaient le silence qui m'entourais. Enfin, dans les alentours de 3 h 30 du matin, le ciel c'était complètement dégagé et la lumière de la lune me révélait distinctement la beauté du paysage qui me faisait face. Une grande arche formée de deux chaînes de montagnes s'ouvrait face à moi alors que la végétation ce faisait de plus en plus rare et que de grands rochers pointus s'élevaient ici et là. J'étais arrivé à la partie volcanique de la réserve autrefois appelé Mordor.

Considérant que j'étais maintenant à une distance acceptable de tous êtres humains mais ne voulant toujours pas prendre de risque (oui je sais, parano!) j'ai garé Simone à l'ombre de rochers où poussaient trois arbres d'allures fragiles, aux branches crochus et très pauvres en feuillages, avant de descendre complètement le dossier de mon siège et d'installer mon sac de couchage pour récupérer un peu de repos bien mérité. Je n'avais pas réalisé alors à quel point j'étais fatigué et pourtant, après seulement quelques minutes, j'étais déjà profondément endormie.

Je regardai ma montre, il était maintenant 7 h 37 du matin et nous étions le 19 Août. Toujours un peu endormie, je m'étirai douloureusement avant de prendre mon livre pour y écrire la date et les événements de la veille. J'avais avec moi un peu de nourritures fraîches dans une petite glacière pour le début de mon voyage et donc, après avoir allumé un petit feu, je me prépara de délicieux pains dorés avec du sirop d'érable et du bacon. Je dû rester dans ma cachette au moins jusqu'à 9 heures juste à apprécier d'être là, assise sur un une pierre, à regarder tout autours de moi et à dessiner se que je voyais dans le livre. Enfin, après un petit " Je suis toujours vivante!" sur le net, je retourna à mon volant.

- _En route Simone! Faut pas oublier qu'on à un horaire à respecter._

Le ciel était magnifique et malgré l'état cahoteux de mon trajet et les rochers qui devenaient plus gros et menaçant à mesure que j'avançais, Simone était dans son élément et semblait à toutes épreuves. Si bien, qu'avant même que le soleil ne commence à s'endormir, j'étais arrivé à la fameuse "montagne du destin" qui, si l'on en croit le livre, fut le berceau et la tombe de l'anneau unique.

Je sortie lentement de la jeep regardant tout autour de moi. Bien qu'il est dû se passer plus de mille ans depuis qu'un être humain est osez poser le pied en cet endroit, les vestiges de la guerre qui avait eu lieu ici étaient demeuré presque intacts. Apparemment personne n'avait éprouvé le désir de récupérer ces terres pour s'y installer...quoi que je ne peux que leur donner raison pour cette décision. Aussi magnifique était cet endroit à mes yeux, autant il ne semblait pas des plus chaleureux et accueillant pour y vivre. Malgré tous, trop heureuse d'être arrivé aussi loin en si peu de temps, je m'empara de mon sac à dos pour ensuite commencer à escalader l'ancien volcan espérant arriver à son sommet avant la nuit tombé.

La pente était un peu escarpée mais je ne me suis pas découragé. À défaut d'atteindre le sommet j'arrivai à se qui dû être autrefois l'entrée d'une sorte de passage sculpté dans la montagne, probablement pour atteindre son centre. Hélas le passage avait été bouché par l'éruption volcanique qui eux lieu à l'époque et donc je ne pu rentrer mais, alors que le soleil commençait tranquillement à se coucher au loin, je pu me reposer un moment au pied de la porte tout en admirant un peu mieux les environs.

L'ont pouvait voir, éparpillé un peu partout, des morceaux de murs qui durent appartenir jadis à un gigantesque bâtiment dont il ne restait aujourd'hui que des fondations en ruines à moitié ensevelis par l'éruption. Et là bas, encore plus loin vers le nord, mes jumelles me laissait voir se qui restait des portes noirs du Mordor ainsi qu'un étrange monument pâle et long qui lui faisait face.

_-Et bien je sais se que je vais aller visiter demain!_

Je prit le livre des Hobbits et commença à dessiner un rapide brouillon de se qui me faisait face d'une main tout en grignotant une barre repas de l'autre jusqu'à se que le soleil de disparaisse complètement. Une fois ma maigre collation terminé, je rangea le livre pour entreprendre ma descente vers la terre ferme. Descendre fut beaucoup plus long que de monter, l'absence de lumière rendant la tâche bien plus difficile, si bien qu'une fois à terre j'étais tellement fatigué que j'alla directement m'installer pour la nuit bien en sécurité à l'intérieur de ma jeep verrouillé à double tour. Malgré l'épuisement je ne dormi pas très bien. Le vent qui s'engouffrait entre les montages sifflait de façon effrayante sans parler qu'à la nuit tombé les lieux prenait un aspect encore plus lugubre.

_-Demain je dormirai de l'autre côté des portes..._ Me dis-je à moi même.

 

...

 

Cette fois si se ne fut pas le soleil qui me réveilla mais plutôt un grand bruit de fracas. Je me levai d'un bon avant de me coller le nez contre le pare-brise pour repérer l'endroit d'où pouvait venir le bruit. Ne voyant rien, je repris me sac à dos et remonta sur le volcan espérant trouver la cause de mon réveille en prenant un peu de hauteur. Je n'eus pas à monter bien haut heureusement apercevant, plus loin vers l'ouest, un grand nuage de poussière qui redescendait au sol là où d'énormes rochers c'étaient écrasé après s'être détaché de la chaîne de montagnes.

_-Et merde! Heureusement que je me suis pas stationnée près des chaînes de montagnes, cet endroit tombe en morceaux!_

Je pris mes jumelles pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la situation et c'est là qu'à environs une dizaine de mètres de la petite avalanche j'aperçus un vieil escalier de pierre, en piètre état, montant vers une sorte de grotte.

_-Umm...Je pourrais peut-être aller jeter un coup d'œil plus tard..._

Un étrange grognement me tira de mes pensés me rappelant que je m'étais précipité ici sans le moindre petit déjeuner, au plus grand damne de mon estomac. Je redescendis donc aussi rapidement qu'il m'étais possible pour ensuite allumer un feu et me préparer de quoi manger. Alors que la délicieuse odeur du bacon chassait peu à peu mes angoisses, j'envoyais à ma famille et amis un autre petit mot tout en lisant rapidement leurs encouragements. J'avais encore du mal à croire que je me trouvais bien là, en plein milieu d'un territoire hostile loin de tous, et pourtant cela me semblais si...naturel! D'accord se n'était que ma deuxième journée mais malgré tous je me sentais réellement à ma place ici, au milieu de nul part. Je pouvais sentir le stresse de toutes les questions stupides quotidiennes partir loin de mon esprit et c'était merveilleux.

Un fois mon repas terminé je jeta ma vaisselle salle dans un sac, faute de point d'eau pour la laver, avant de repartir au volant de Simone vers l'entrée du Mordor, contournant sur mon chemin les débris de se qui dû être un jour Barad-Dûr, la tour sombre.

La route ne fut pas bien longue et pour se qui restaient des portes, soit deux gigantesques tours délabrés, les restes d'une sorte d'énorme mécanisme rouillé par l'âge, qui avait sûrement servi jadis à ouvrir les portes, et les portes elles-mêmes qui avaient été arraché de leurs gonds avec une partie des murs qui les soutenaient et gisaient maintenant presque entièrement sous la lave durcie, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Dans ses heures de gloires cette porte avait du être tout un monument! Mais malgré la grandeur de celui-ci, mon regard et mes pas furent attirés par un autre édifice beaucoup plus petit mais au combien plus beau et surtout en meilleur état.

Il s'agissait d'une tour ronde faite de pierres blanches rappelant un peu un phare ou une vigie. Tout autour, sculptés à même les parois de l'édifice, se trouvaient des personnages se tenant droit comme des sentinelles. Il y avait deux hommes, un elfe, un nain, un magicien et deux autres hommes de petites tailles. Ce pourraient être les membres de la communauté de l'anneau...mais dans se cas il en manquait deux. Il y avait aussi des mots sculptés dans la pierre sous chacun des personnages mais malheureusement il s'agissait d'une langue que je ne connaissais pas.

Timidement, je poussa la porte de la tour, se trouvant du côté opposé à l'entrée du Mordor, avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Là, il y avait un grand escalier de pierres en colimaçon que j'entrepris de monter avec prudence. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que l'une de ces marches s'effondre sous mon poids comme à l'abbaye, cette fois il n'y aurait rien pour amortir ma chute. Arrivé enfin tout en haut je me retrouva face à une trappe. Bien heureusement celle-ci n'était pas verrouillé...j'aurais eu beaucoup à m'inquiéter si cela avait été le contraire, après tous j'étais supposé être seule ici. La petite pièce circulaire me rappelait un peu l'un de ces kiosques de jardin mais en plus solide avec ses neufs piliers de pierres. Alors que mon regard balayait l'endroit, j'aperçus contre le mur une sculpture des deux personnages manquent. Deux petits hommes, Sam et Frodon qui tenait l'anneau et je fus surprise de voir à leur côté une étrange créature maigrichonne à l'air grotesque...Gollum. Je suis resté planté là plusieurs minutes, émue à regarder l'œuvre faisant glisser mes doigts délicatement sur celle-ci, retirant un peu de la poussière qui l'avait recouverte. Il y avait aussi deux escaliers, opposé l'un à l'autre et qui se rejoignait au centre pour atteindre une plate-forme un peu plus haut. Là, au dessus de ma tête, se trouvait un dôme magnifiquement travaillé de fresques sculptés et soutenue par les neuf piliers. Au centre de la pièce ce tenait comme un grand foyer de fer remplie de pailles sèches.

_-Ils ont sûrement construit cette tour pour surveiller le Mordor et prévenir les autres royaumes en cas de danger..._ Pensais-je à voix haute.

De là haut, je pouvais facilement voir vers le sud la silhouette d'une ville blanche. Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute allure réalisant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de Minas Tirith. Je dû m'asseoir un moment à cause de l'émotion. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve, se ne pouvait pas être possible, tous ce qui était écrit dans ce livre, tous était réel! Bon d'accord, j'étais consciente que certains éléments de ce livre étaient à prendre avec un grain de sel comme, par exemple, le dragon mais tous de même ces héros avait belle et bien existé! Comment était-il possible que les habitants de mon pays es vécu si longtemps à côté de tous ces trésors? Mon esprit vagabonda vers le conservateur qui m'avait harcelé quelques mois plus tôt. Je suis certaine qu'il vendrait sa mère pour être à ma place. Cette idée me fit rire. Moi Cynthia simple dessinatrice, j'étais là où des milliers plus "professionnels" et plus "hauts placés" que moi ne pourraient jamais venir même en rêve. Je n'avais qu'un seul regret...ne pas pouvoir partager ce moment avec qui que ce soit.

J'ai bien dû rester plusieurs heures dans cette tour à dessiner et observer les alentours de mes jumelles...je ne voulais plus redescendre. Je pris donc la décision de dormir dans la tour pour cette nuit et lorsque le soleil se coucha enfin, je resta encore bien des heures éveillées à observer le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Ce n'est pas en ville que l'on peut voir un spectacle aussi beau!

 

...

 

Un autre jour se levait à l'est mais je m'en fichais. J'avais tous le temps du monde pour partir explorer, j'étais en vacance non? Tous ces monuments qui m'entourais étaient resté immobiles pendant des milliers d'années, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient se pousser. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que j'entrepris de faire la grâce matinée jusqu'à 11 heures. Pour ma défense, lorsque j'avais enfin fini par m'endormir hier soir il devait être 3 heures du matin. J'avais passé la nuit trop absorbé et émerveillé par la beauté nocturne que m'offrait le ciel. J'avais même osez envoyer une photo du ciel sur le net. Après tous c'est pas ça qui allait dénoncer où je me trouvais.

Enfin, lorsque mon estomac décida que j'avais suffisamment dormi, je descendis de la tour pour aller manger.

_-Bon matin Simone!_ M'exclamais-je en arrivant à ma jeep.  _Qu'es ce qu'on a de prévue pour aujourd'hui?_

Je prit me plan de route sur le banc d'en avant et un peu de nourritures dans la glacière avant de commencer à préparer mon repas tout en regardant mon planning.

_-Mmm...On auraient dû partir hier soir pour Minas Tirith et j'avais noté que je voulais aller explorer la grotte près de l'éboulement d'hier...Je suppose que c'est pas trop grave, il n'est même pas midi. Je vais aller voir cette grotte vite fais et ensuite on part pour Minas Tirith! Faudra juste faire attention aux marais des morts...je ne crois pas que tu es amené ton maillot de bain Simone! Non?_

Je me mis à rire. Parler à ma jeep pouvait avoir l'air étrange, mais j'étais seule donc peu importe. De plus cela me faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était constitué de quatre roues et d'un moteur.

Une fois mon repas terminé, je fis marche arrière retournant à l'escalier dissimulé dans la montagne. L'éboulement était bien plus gros que se que je ne l'avais imaginé, certains des rochers étaient plus gros que Simone, mais étonnamment cela ne me découragea pas. Je pris mon matériel d'escalade pour plus de sécurité et commença à monter. Mon ascension me paru interminable, l'escalier étant très étroit et escarpé, mais je réussi malgré tout à rejoindre la grotte. Celle-ci était suffisamment grande pour permettre à Simone de s'y tenir. À peine avais-je marché une minute qu'elle se divisait en une multitude de tunnels mais heureusement ceux-ci étaient loin d'être étroits. C'était un vrai labyrinthe et dieu sais combien j'adore les labyrinthes...oui je sais je suis bizarre. Néanmoins je pris ma corde d'escalade, attacha solidement une extrémité à l'entrée pour ensuite accrocher l'autre à mon harnais de sécurité afin de pouvoir facilement retrouver ma route, et je pris l'un des chemins au hasard, curieuse de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir y découvrir. Malheureusement, mon bonheur fut de courte duré. Plus j'avançais dans ces dédales, plus les tunnels devenaient froids, humides et lugubres. Sans parler de l'odeur qui y régnait et qui n'était pas des plus agréable. Quelque chose entre la moisissure, la terre et un animal crevé. À chacun de mes pas l'angoisse s'emparait un peu plus de moi.

_-Qu'es ce que je suis venu foutre ici..._ murmurais-je pour moi même _...Qu'es que...HIIIP!_

Reculant vivement contre la paroi de la grotte, la lumière de ma lampe torche éclairait le squelette d'un guerrier en armure, enrobé dans une sorte de cocon sur lequel je venais de marcher. Mes mains contre ma bouche je me retint de hurler lorsque, promenant le faisceau lumineux dans cette sorte d'antichambre spacieuse, je découvra que mon nouvel ami avait beaucoup de compagnons d'armes, tous dans le même triste état que lui. Je me souvient alors de mon livre à l'abri dans mon sac et de l'un de ses personnages: Arachnée!

_\- Tabarn..._

Une seule idée me vient à l'esprit, COURIR! Aussi vite qu'il me serait possible! Mais avant même d'avoir pu me retourner, je glissa et me retrouva à plat ventre au milieu de la joyeuse bande de cadavres alors que ma lampe revola un peu plus loin. Je me relevé rapidement, m'éloignant autant que je pu des corps poisseux couvert de toiles d'araignées, avant de repérer ma lampe et de me précipiter sur elle pour la récupérer. Puis, me redressant, celle-ci me montra quelque chose de bien plus horrible que les macchabées gisants à mes pieds. La bête elle-même ce trouvait là, devant moi à moins de deux mètres, totalement immobile dans son trou, cloué au sol part d'immenses rochers sur son dos.

Elle avait dû se faire écraser dans l'éboulement de la veille ou peut-être même bien avant. Malgré le choc, je recommença peu à peu à retrouver mon souffle mais mon soulagement fut de courte duré. La créature que je croyais morte se mit à se réveiller, agacé par la lumière qui était pointé sur sont visage et qui l'aveuglait. Réalisant qu'elle n'était plus seule elle se débattit contre son fardeau avec toute la force du désespoir qu'elle possédait mais plus elle se démenait, plus les rochers l'écrasait glissant petit à petit vers sa tête. Moi, je m'étais reculé aussitôt qu'elle s'était remise à bouger mais j'étais trop terrifié pour la quitter du regard et courir pour ma vie. Alors je restais là à la dévisager, retenant mon souffle pendant qu'elle grouillait comme elle pu, tentant de se libérer tout en poussant des cris aigus frustrés. Puis, ses cris de rage se changèrent en étranges suppliques, comme si elle appelait à l'aide. C'était une gigantesque et répugnante araignée qui suppliait qu'on la délivre et ses cris étaient tellement déchirant que, sans réfléchir, j'avais commencé à m'avancer vers elle dans le but de l'aider. Heureusement mon instinct de survie m'arrêta avant que je ne passe la limite des deux mètres de distance. Que devais-je faire maintenant? Tous cela était impossible, se ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemars! Arachnée c'était un peu calmé, me voyant en conflit contre moi-même. Combien de créatures c'étaient démené dans sa toile, appelant à l'aide? Ne méritait-elle pas sa douleur aujourd'hui? Et même si je l'aidait, quels étaient les chances qu'elle ne me dévore pas aussitôt libre? Enfin, perdu dans mon débat intérieur, une pensée bien plus inquiétante traversa mon esprit...Et si ce n'était pas à moi qu'elle s'adressait? Si il y en avait d'autres comme elle et que c'était eux qu'elle appelait à l'aide. Mon regard s'élargit d'effroi et Arachnée compris que je ne l'aiderait pas. De plus belle elle ce mit à crier encore plus fort qu'auparavant, s'agitant comme une folle furieuse pour se libérer.

_-...Je suis désolé..._ murmurais-je avant de courir plus vite que je n'avais jamais couru de ma vie.

Derrière moi je pouvais toujours entendre les cris de l'araignée jusqu'à ce qu'il y eu un grand bruit de pierres qui tombent. Je m'arrêta un instant pour tendre l'oreille alors que, plus loin, les hurlements étouffés d'Arachnée devenaient de plus en plus faibles...puis plus rien.

Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose...mais il était hors de question que je fasse demi-tour pour vérifier. Je me remis donc à courir apercevant enfin, tout près, la lumière de la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur je ne pris même pas la peine de reprendre l'escalier, je descendis la paroi rocheuse en rappel, grâce à ma corde et mon harnais avant de courir vers Simone et de m'y enfermer à double tour. Tremblante je réussi, après plusieurs essais ratés, à démarrer la voiture avant de partir en fou vers la tour de garde en tentant désespérément de me calmer.

Malheureusement, une fois de retour auprès de la tour blanche, la panique était toujours présente, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui c'était passé. Sans un mot, je sortie de la voiture, prit une grande respiration et me mis à hurler à plein poumons. Peu m'importais que quelqu'un m'entende, je voulais juste sortir de moi cet épouvantable sentiment de terreur qui mon poignardait le cœur. Je hurlai ainsi pendant ce qui me paru une éternité, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle et m'écraser tremblante à genoux sur le sol. Mes deux mains sur le visage je réalisa que j'avais pleuré mais de peur, d'épuisement ou de pitié je n'en savais rien.

Après avoir réussi à reprendre une respiration descente et un rythme cardiaque presque normal, je grimpa à nouveaux dans ma jeep et alluma le lecteur CD pour me détendre un peu plus. Que faire maintenant? Rentrer chez moi ou continuer? J'avais tellement envie de faire ce voyage mais avec ce que je venais de voir était ce raisonnable? Puis cette chanson commença...

_Home is behind,_ _The world ahead._

_And there are many paths to tread._  
Through shadow to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight.

_Mist and shadow,_   
_Cloud and shade,_   
_All shall fade,_   
_All shall fade..._

Je pris une autre grande respiration puis posa mon doigt sur le bouton de sélection aléatoire de chanson de mon lecteur CD.

_-Alors Simone qu'es-ce que tu pense qu'on devraient faire? On rentre ou on continue? Je te laisse choisir..._

J'appuya sur le bouton "play" et la réponse de Simone fut instantanée avec "Best Day Of My Life" par American Authors.

...

_I'm never gonna look back!_  
Woah, never gonna give it up!  
No, please don't wake me now...

Je me mis à rire, ça faisait du bien.

_-Au moins ça a l'avantage d'être directe! Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi!_ M'exclamais-je, avant de redémarrer Simone et de me diriger vers ma prochaine destination: Minas Tirith!

Ma maison était derrière moi et le monde s'ouvrait devant. Quittant le Mordor, je réussi à me persuader que j'y laissait là le pire de mon aventure.

 


	5. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû être oublié

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur: Hello tous le monde! Désolé pour ce petit délai d'attente, je viens de rentré de vacance. :)  
> Et donc, pour se qui est du titre, il s'agit d'une phrase que dit Galadriel dans l'intro du premier film, «...Et ce qui n'aurait pas du être oublié fut perdu...». Je trouvais que cette phrase allait bien avec Minas Tirith car, après tous, il s'agit d'un monument très important pour l'histoire de l'homme et pourtant le roi Jésur avait réussi à l'effacer de la mémoire des générations qui lui succéda.

Malgré ma décision de continuer se voyage je me sentais toujours faible de ma dernière mésaventure moins d'une heure plus tôt. J'ai donc décidé de prendre une pause à côté du marais des morts tout en gardant une bonne distance. J'avais eux suffisamment d'émotion aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas besoin d'être noyé dans des marécages en plus! Sans parler que, de là où je me tenais, ça sentait déjà pas la rose et j'étais certaine que l'endroit est bourré de moustiques. Je me tenais donc là, à la fenêtre de ma jeep côté passager, à regarder les marais à l'aide de mes jumelles avec mon lecteur CD qui jouait doucement quelques-une de mes chansons préférées. Ici et là je voyais de petites lumières s'allumer et s'éteindre. Sûrement les feux-follets dont parlait Frodon. Si habituellement j'aurais été euphorique à la vue de ces petites flammes vacillantes aux loin, j'étais à ce moment précis dans un état d'esprit où plus rien ne m'étonnais où ne me touchais.

 _-Si ça se trouve, on pourrait même tomber sur des orcs..._ Pensais-je à voix haute avant de me tourner vers le volant de mon véhicule.

 _-Tu crois que tu seras capable de tenir face à des lances et des wargs?_ Demandais-je à Simone avant de soupirer bruyamment et de retourner à l'observation des feux-follets. _Enfin...Qui vivra verra comme ils disent..._

J'étais fatigué, mais il me fallait continuer. Je laissa alors les marais derrière moi et longeant la chaîne de montagnes qui me séparait du Mordor, j'ai essayé au passage de repérer Minas Morgul avant de me rendre à la grande cité blanche. Ne la trouvant pas, je n'insista pas d'avantage et arriva à ce qui semblait être une vieille ville à abandonnée qui reliait l'une à l'autre les deux rives de la rivière Anduin. Ce n'était pas Minas Tirith bien évidement, mais je ne me souvenait pas qu'il est fait mention d'une autre ville dans le livre qui soit dans les environs. Je me suis donc arrêté à l'entrée de la cité sans trop oser y entrer Et repris mon livre pour vérifier si il n'y aurait pas quelques indices sur l'endroit où je me trouvais.

...Osgiliath! Bien sur! Les ruines reprises par Boromir. C'était ici que Faramir, petit frère de Boromir, avait rencontré Frodon et Sam. Comment j'avais pu oublier cet endroit. Feuilletant plus loin dans le livre pour arriver à la partie écrite par Sam, celui-ci avait écrit que Aragorn, devenu roi, avait fait reconstruire la cité et détruire Minas Morgul. Et bien c'était une bonne chose! Grâce à cela je pourrais facilement traverser la rivière! À condition bien sur que le pont sois toujours en un seul morceau. Qui sais, je pourrais peut-être aussi trouver des choses intéressantes et m'y reposer pour la nuit. redémarrent Simone, je suis entré lentement dans la ville. Mon sourire enfin de retour sur mes lèvres à la vue de l'architecture magnifique et unique. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareille, et je n'étais toujours qu'au début de mon voyage.

Les rues étaient tous de mêmes étroites et je dû souvent m'arrêter pour dégager la voie de quelques vieux meubles en morceaux jeter là ou des boites de bois vides. Après le départ à la hâte des habitants pour se réfugier vers l'est, l'endroit avait dû être pillé de toutes richesses qu'il possédait. Mais au moins la ville tenait toujours debout. Partout où je regardais il y avait des arches, des colonnes et des sculptures d'hommes armés et fort, le tous superbement sculptés comme toujours. Cela me rappelais un peu des photos que j'avais vu de ruines en Italie à moins que ce ne sois en Angleterre, je ne serais le dire.

Enfin, alors que le soleil commença à se coucher, je réussi à traverser le pont pour me rendre sur l'autre rive et me stationna près de se qui semblait être l'un des plus grands édifices de l'endroit. Les larges portes de bois avaient été défoncé et une grande partie du mur de l'entrée était envahie de vignes qui avaient réussi à se glisser à l'intérieur. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une cathédrale et certains de ses propriétaires avaient dû refuser de suivre le roi dans son exil car les restes de ces malheureux gisaient encore dans un coin de la pièce principale, probablement assassinés par les vandales qui étaient venu piller la ville. Les bancs de bois étaient éparpillé un peu partout alors que l'autel, au fond de la salle, avais été saccagé. Ils avaient même détruit les vitraux des fenêtres et la dégradation des lieux avec l'âge combiné à l'eau de pluie qui s'était infiltré à l'intérieur avait transformé la place en jardin intérieur naturel poussant à même le plancher de la cathédrale. Cela donnait un charme presque féerique à cet édifice. De chaque côté de l'autel se trouvaient deux escaliers en colimaçon montant vers les clochers que je monta très rapidement. Arrivé là-haut, je trouva plusieurs plates-formes reliés par des escaliers de bois. Hélas, l'odeur d'humidité, les pigeons qui voletaient un peu partout et surtout l'immense cloche qui s'était écrasé au milieu de la salle et, avait en partie, traversée le plancher, me dissuada d'y continuer mon exploration. À la place je descendis un peu plus bas pour arriver dans des estrades surplombants la salle et en faisant le tour, pour admirer la pièce principale ce trouvant en dessous de moi, j'aperçus au dessus de l'autel un vitrail qui avait survécu presque entièrement au pillage. Il s'agissait d'une rosace, comme on en voit dans bien des églises, et bien que j'ignorais ce qu'elle signifiait, je ne la trouvais pas moins belle. L'idée de dormir ici me traversa l'esprit l'espace d'un instant mais bien vite je l'ai repoussé. Je me sentirais sûrement bien plus en sécurité dans ma voiture. Qui sais si il n'y avait pas encore des créatures vivants dans ses ruines. Tout était possible!

...

Tout en grognant je regarda ma montre. Il était 6 heures du matin et je n'avais pratiquement pas dormit de la nuit. Trop de cauchemars, avec des silhouettes monstrueuses qui rampaient dans l'obscurité, l'impression d'étouffer et d'être épié, Les bruits de pas qui se rapproche alors que je suis incapable de courir comme si mon corps tout entier était fait de jello...Cauchemars classiques quoi. Malgré ma fatigue je me suis levé, de toute façon il y avait peu de chance que je réussisse à me rendormir. Bien que le soleil était déjà levé il faisait toujours sombre dans la ruelle près de l'église où je m'était stationné et je n'avais pas vraiment faim...d'un autre côté c'était sûrement mieux ainsi, je voyais pas trop comment allumer un feu en plein milieu de la route de brique. Donc je pris mon Ipad et ma connexion satellite pour regarder mes messages.

Finalement envoyer une photo à ma famille, même du ciel, n'était pas une très bonne idée. Maintenant ils en demandaient tous pour plus. Bien que le lieu où je me trouvais avait, à lui seul, suffisamment de charme et de potentiel pour remplir l'intégrale de ma carte mémoire, il me fallait trouver autre chose. Quelque chose de plus simple que l'on pourrait trouver n'importe où.

 _-Bon! C'est bien beau tous ça, mais maintenant on fait quoi? Ce serais bien de visiter Osgiliath pendant qu'on est là mais on devait être à Minas Tirith hier...mmmm...d'après le plan, on va repasser par ici pour rentrer à la maison donc je suppose que si tous vas bien on pourra prendre un peu de temps pour visiter. Ouais!_ Pensais-je à voix haute. _C'est un bon plan!_

Sur ce je redémarra Simone pour me rendre à la cité blanche quelques lieux plus loin. M'y rendant, je croisa un rocher tout rond en plein milieu de la route, là tout seul sans rien autour et cela me donna une idée. Je fis demi-tour pour sortir de ma jeep, armée d'un gros crayon feutre noir et de mon appareille photo, puis dessina au rocher un visage heureux pour commencer à le photographier seul, avec moi, avec un chapeau...enfin bref, pendant près de dix minutes je fis un véritable photoshot complètement fou et posta le tous sur ma page facebook avec pour titre "Rocky the lonely rock from the middle of nowhere!" Voila, ma famille voulaient des photos, maintenant ils en avaient! Après cette petite pause de n'importe quoi totalement inutile, je repris ma route jusqu'à l'entrée de la cité des rois.

Les grandes portes étaient déjà entre ouvertes mais je dû descendre de mon véhicule pour les ouvrir d'avantage et permettre à Simone de passer. À l'intérieur l'on pouvait voir les mêmes ravages causé par le pillage qui avait frappé Osgiliath. Toutes les ruelles étaient encombrées d'une multitudes de débris de toutes sortes qui, pour la plupart, avaient pourris sur place et servaient maintenant de support à quelques plantes grimpantes qui c'étaient faufilé entre les pierres de la route. Malheureusement, différemment à Osgiliath cela rendait presque impossible pour Simone tous déplacements. Je dû donc me résoudre à l'abandonner à l'entrée pour continuer mon exploration.

 _-T'as intérêt à être toujours là quand je reviendrai._ Lui dis-je avant de passer par dessus une pile de débris de bois et de tissu.

Le silence qui régnait ici, brisé de temps en temps par quelques oiseaux, de vielles emblèmes de magasins se balançant paresseusement au gré du vent ou encore une porte aux gonds, rouillés par les années, grinçant ici et là, me rendais mal à l'aise et en même temps un peu triste. C'était un véritable gaspillage que de voir un tel monument laissé ainsi à l'abandon. Cet endroit mériterait plus que n'importe quel autre ville de retrouver la vie et d'être habité de gens qui rient, d'odeurs de la bonne nourriture, de musiques et de conversations, mais en même temps une partie de moi craignais que les humains retournent sur ces terres. J'imaginais déjà les gros fonctionnaires débarquer ici avec leurs énormes camions pour polluer la beauté de ces lieux avec leurs fastfoods, leurs routes, leurs stationnements et dieux seul sais quels autres stupidités pour faire de l'argent. Ils transformeraient sûrement cette cité en hôtel ou pire, en condo pour riche! Cette idée me fis frissonner! Non, peut-être les choses étaient mieux ainsi...Pour chasser cette mauvaise pensée, je partis le lecteur mp3 de mon Ipad. Entendre un peu de musique me ferais le plus grand bien.

J'ai dû passer tous le reste de la journée à entrer dans presque chaque bâtiment qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Boutiques, auberges, apothicaires, maisons, forges, écuries, cartier des gardes...et je n'étais même pas encore monté aux niveaux supérieurs! Le soir venu je retourna à ma jeep pour dormir, épuisée et n'aillant presque rien avalée de la journée, étant trop absorbé par tous ce que je découvrais, mais je ne réussi pas plus à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Ni les autres nuits d'ailleurs. Chaque jour je répétais la même routine. Je me réveillais à l'aube épuisée pour partir explorer les alentours, ne revenais qu'au couché du soleil, trop insécure de rester loin de ma Simone à la nuit tombée et après avoir réussi à grignoter un peu et écrit à ma famille, j'essayais à nouveau de trouver le sommeil. Plus je grimpais dans les différents niveaux de la ville, plus les bâtiments devenaient beau et richement travaillé. Lors de mes explorations je découvris divers objets aillant survécus au carnage comme de vieux soldats de plombs jouets, des gobelets de fer où étaient gravés des motifs compliqués, une superbe dague dont le pommeau était fait d'ivoire sculpté qui représentait un dragon et quelques clés de bronze trouvées ici et là. J'avais vidé ma boite à outils pour y entreposer mes trésors en toutes sécurités, mais garda la dague avec moi, au cas où, en plus de mon taser que je cachais maintenant sous mon soutien-gorge (merci Karine pour cette idée brillante quoi qu'un peu ridicule).

Enfin quelques jours plus tard, soit le 25 août, j'arriva tout en haut de la cité, là où se trouvait les cartiers du roi et la salle du trône. L'arbre blanc était là! Dénudé de toutes fleurs et feuillages, mais il était là comme le disait le livre! Quelques vignes et autres mauvaises herbes avaient envahi le petit coin de terre où se trouvait l'arbre, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de prendre place sur l'un des bancs qui l'entourait pour reprendre mon souffle et dessiner tranquillement. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs croquis que je me décida finalement à entrer dans le palais, le cœur battant la chamade. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas ça!

Dans la salle du trône se trouvait plusieurs caisses de bois remplies de pailles et dans lesquels on avait déposé quelques menus objets, allant de simples vaisselles à des armes et des vêtements, le tous soigneusement étiquetés à la main. Il y avait aussi quelques tables pliantes avec des cahiers de notes, du vieux matériels d'archéologie et d'autres artefacts appartenant à ce lieu. D'autres étaient venus ici avant moi et je savais exactement de qui il s'agissait. Comme pour justifier mes pensées, alors que j'examinais toujours les alentours, un éclat de lumière attira mon attention de sous une table. Curieuse, je me suis penché pour attraper l'objet.

_-Qu'es ce que...OH BON DIEU DE...TARBARN...HIIIIIII!_

Je n'étais plus tenable! Je sautillais dans la pièce comme une fan girl qui vient de tomber sur le numéro de téléphone personnel de Brad Pitt. Heureusement que j'étais seule ici car ma dignité venait de prendre le bord! Je tenais dans ma main une montre à gousset antique datant du début 1900 et à l'intérieur était gravé: Gabriel Bard... L'archéologue à la tête de la dernière expédition humaine entreprise sur les terres d'Erianor. Au diable les araignées géantes, les orques, les démons et dieu seul sais quoi d'autre, j'avais gagné le jackpot! Toutes l'anxiété et les peurs qui me hantaient, tous s'envola d'un coup. J'étais heureuse d'avoir continué mon voyage et heureuse à l'idée de le continuer. Habité par une soudaine et étrange volonté en béton armé, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir tout affronter juste parce que j'avais trouvé dans cette pièce ce petit trésor ayant appartenu à un homme mort il y avait plus de cent ans et que j'admirais énormément. Les larmes aux yeux, je glissa la chaîne dorée accroché à la montre autour de mon cou jurant que je ne l'enlèverais jamais plus...à pars peut-être pour prendre mon bain mais c'était tout!

Une fois avoir réussi à me calmer, sois après plus de dix minutes à marcher de long en larges les larmes aux yeux et en couinant et en sautillant de temps en temps, je commença à m'interroger sur ce qui avait pu pousser Gabriel et son équipe à laisser toutes leurs recherches derrière eux. Avaient-ils été attaqué? Si cela aurait été le cas il y aurait eu des traces de lute, hors tout était parfaitement bien rangé et en bon état, alors quoi? Pensant que les cahiers de note pourraient m'apprendre quelque chose je m'attela à les lire un part un, mais ce ne fut qu'une perte de temps, les cahiers ne contenant que des inventaires où étaient écrit le nom des différents objets trouvés, la date de leurs découvertes, le numéro de leurs étiquettes et enfin une petite note de temps en temps sur le poids, la taille ou hypothèse au sujet de l'objet.

Un peu déçu, je partis explorer les autres pièces. Le château entier ressemblait à une sorte de capsule temporelle. À l'inverse de reste de la ville plusieurs pièces étaient en excellent état, probablement grâce à Gabriel Barde et son équipe si on ce fiait au grand carton numéroté épinglé à la porte de chacune de ces pièces. D'ailleurs, ces numéros m'intrigua et je retourna chercher les inventaires pour découvrir que chacune de ses pièces avaient été rangé soigneusement pour retrouver leur état passé avant d'être prise en photo. Finalement ces inventaires étaient bien utiles. Je continua donc ma visite avec eux comme s'il s'agissait d'une visite de musée, m'arrêtant à chaque objet ou pièce numéroté et lisant les informations appartenant à chacun d'eux.

Je m'amusais tellement que j'en oublia de souper et bien vite, au loin, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le réalisant enfin, je pris la décision de passer la nuit au château et couru jusqu'à Simone pour récupérer tous se que j'aurais de besoin et pour ensuite tous remonter. Inutile de vous dire que lorsque je réussi enfin à atteindre le sommet j'étais complètement morte! Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de prendre la seule chambre reconstitué qui possédait un bain de fer forgé, de laver celui-ci avec tous les produits désinfectants que je possédais, (Karine c'était bien moqué de moi lorsqu'elle m'avait vu apporter des produits ménagés mais à l'instant j'étais bien contente de ne pas l'avoir écouté et de les avoir amené pareille), et lorsque celui-ci fut vraiment propre, je fis un feu dans la cheminée pour faire chauffer de l'eau, trouvé dans un étang dans un petit jardin à l'extérieur, et enfin remplis petit à petit le bain. Le processus était très long il est vrai mais je ne le regretta pas lorsqu'une fois tous se manège terminé je pu enfin prendre mon premier VRAI bain depuis le début de ce voyage! J'ai dû rester dans l'eau pendant près d'une heure juste pour sentir tous mes muscles ce détendre. Enfin, lorsque l'eau devient froide, je sortie du bain, grignota une barre nutritive avant d'installer mon sac de couchage sur le lit et de m'endormir aussitôt. Cette nuit là, aucun cauchemar n'es venu troubler mon repos.

...

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin le lendemain je fus tenté de les refermer aussitôt. Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis depuis des jours! Mais, malgré tous, j'étira mon bras afin d'atteindre ma montre laissée sur une petite table près du lit pour réaliser qu'il était passé 11heures. Je me força donc à me lever et à prendre un rapide petit déjeuné constitué d'une conserve de thon et de quelques biscuits secs avant de reprendre mon exploration là où je l'avais laissé la veille.

Ce ne fut pas bien long que je tomba sur une porte donnant vers l'extérieur avec un petit escalier montant vers une sorte de chapelle à aire ouverte. Celle-ci était constitué six piliers doubles, les arches reliant les piliers les uns aux autres étaient décorées de diverses moulures et sculptures dont le fameux arbre du roi et chacune des tuiles de planché avaient été minutieusement travaillé de gravures complexes. Enfin en plein centre de la chapelle se trouvait une tombe magnifiquement travaillé et surtout ouverte et entouré de plusieurs caisses de bois numérotés. Je m'approcha de la tombe lentement, m'attendant à y voir les restes de son propriétaire mais, à ma grande surprise, c'est un escalier descendant dans les profondeurs de la terre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. D'après les notes trouvées dans l'un des cahiers, la tombe appartenait à l'un des rois de Minas Tirith et avais déjà été ouverte à l'arrivé des archéologues, probablement par les pillards, mais à la plus grande déception des vandales, ceux-ci étaient tombé sur une poupée de chiffon. C'est Gabriel qui découvrit que le font de la tombe sonnait creuse et qui fit retirer la dalle de pierre pour découvrir plus bas la véritable tombe du roi.

Sans plus attendre, je m'arma de ma lampe torche et descendis dans le sous-sol humide. Ce que je trouva la-dessous dépassa de loin mes attentes. La pièce rectangulaire était entrecoupée de chaque coté de plusieurs tranchées où se trouvais des tapisseries des gravures représentant des moments marquant de la vie du roi et me faisant face, tout au fond de la salle, ce trouvait trois tombes. Celle du milieu était décoré de l'arbre des rois et avait, à l'arrière de lui, la sculpture de l'homme enterré là. D'après le cahier entre mes mains cette personne ce nommait Elessar aussi connu sous le nom D'Aragorn. Quant aux deux plus petites tombes qui l'entourait ils y avaient derrière elles une sculpture d'homme en armure et de petite taille et, bien que Gabriel et son équipe crurent à des enfants du roi, les noms inscrits sur les tombes me donna la confirmation qu'il n'en était rien. Meriadoc Brandybuck et Peregrin Took...

Pourquoi Merry et Pippin étaient-ils enterré avec le roi!? Je sortit le livre des hobbits de mon sac pour relire la partie de Sam. Apparemment Merry et Pippin avaient décidé de partir vivre à Minas Tirith pour y finir leurs jours. Aragorn avait dû demander à être enterré avec eux. Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, des larmes c'étaient mis à couler sur mes joues. Décidément ce voyage m'aura fait pleurer, dire que je n'en était encore qu'au début ça promettais pour la suite! Je m'assis un peu sur le banc de marbre faisant face aux trois tombes le temps de me reprendre. Après quelques bonnes respirations, je me sentais déjà mieux et je fis quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des années, je pria. Je remercia pour la découverte du livre et demanda d'avoir le courage de continuer dans mon voyage. Je demanda de l'aide pour être aussi forte que la communauté et Bilbo l'avais été si je devais rencontrer d'autres obstacles comme Arachnée sur ma route et surtout je pria pour rentrer en un morceau et en vie à la maison.

Une fois que se fut terminé, je me mis à minutieusement regarder chaque objets se trouvant là et à lire le commentaire qui leur étaient rattaché. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Arrivé à l'une des magnifiques tapisseries où l'on pouvait voir, tout en haut, le peuple des nains prospèrent entourés d'or et de richesse, puis en descendant les gobelins qui arrivaient et détruisaient tous, et enfin tout en bas Gandalf combattant le Balrog pendant que les autres membres de la communauté se défendaient contre des gobelins. Tout en bas de ces broderies ce trouvait en grande lettre tissé de rouge le nom de l'endroit où c'était déroulé ces événements, "La Moria". Sur le commentaire qui était rattaché à cette œuvre, l'on pouvait voir la position approximative du lieu, trouvé grâce à des cartes découvertes dans le château, et une petite note: Départ pour la Moria - 08 juin 1907 -

Donc ils étaient tous partis pour la Moria laissant une partie de leurs découvertes et de leurs notes derrière eux! Ça n'avait aucun sens! Pourquoi partir quand ils avaient déjà toutes ces merveilles à leurs dispositions? Sachant très bien que je n'en saurais pas plus aujourd'hui je remonta à la surface et, accoté contre l'une des colonnes de la chapelle d'Aragorn, je me mise à écrire et dessiner dans le livre ma ressente découverte en me rajoutant la note de vérifier pour quelques indices sur se qui était arrivé à Gabriel et sa troupe une fois rendu à la Moria. De l'endroit où je me trouvais je pouvais admirer se qui n'aurait pas dû être oublié, la ville de Minas Tirith plus bas et celle Osgiliath plus loin. Autant j'étais heureuse de voir ces villes intactes et que j'avais peur qu'elles ce retrouvent polluer par des personnes sans moral autant maintenant, après ces quelques jours passé ici, je voulais que les hommes la retrouve. L'humanité méritait la chance de retrouver cette ville et de lui rendre sa beauté et lorsque le soleil commença à ce coucher à l'horizon, et que je redescendis de la chapelle pour retourner à mon campement, je me fis la promesse que si un jour cette ville venait à être à nouveau habité et que j'étais toujours en vie pour le voir, je viendrai y vivre et ce peu importe mon âge!

...

J'aurais pu rester ici encore pendant des mois, mais je savais qu'il me fallait partir et continuer. Ainsi donc, au matin du 27 août, je rempaquetais toutes mes affaires pour retourner à la Jeep. Mais passant devant l'arbre à l'entrée du château je pris une pause et alla retirer toutes les mauvaises herbes et plantes qui l'étouffait. Un sourire de contentement sur mes lèvres une fois mon travaille achevé, je retrouva Simone beaucoup plus bas et quitta Minas Tirith avec un dernier regard derrière moi, en direction du chemin des morts.


	6. La voie est close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur: C'est probablement le plus petit de mes chapitres, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez pareille. Bonne lecture.

 

Laisser Minas Tirith avait été difficile, non seulement parce que j'étais tombé en amour avec l'endroit mais aussi parce que je n'avais pas vu les énormes nuages sombres qui se rapprochait dangereusement et qui bien vite changèrent la douce brise matinale en véritable apocalypse d'orage et de vent puissant. Lorsque la pluie se mis en plus de la partie, le déluge me laissait à peine voir la route devant moi. Je ne sais par quel miracle je réussi à trouver l'entrée du chemin des morts, mais je la trouva dans les alentours de dix heures du soir et le temps de tempête qui s'abattait sur moi donnait à l'endroit une familière atmosphère lugubre qui se comparait merveilleusement bien avec celle de la tanière d'Arachnée.

 _-Il ne manque plus que Freddy Krueger puis le tableau est complet..._ Murmurais-je à moi même en ravalent difficilement ma salive.

Je pris la montre à mon cou avant de prendre une grande respiration tout en réfléchissant à se que je devais faire maintenant. Au départ j'avais prévue de camper à l'entrée et d'aller faire un tour à pied dans le chemin des morts avant de continuer mon chemin avec Simone contournant la montagne par l'ouest pour arriver à Isengard. Mais maintenant que j'étais là, je réalisais que le chemin des morts était beaucoup plus grand que je l'avais prévue et ma jeep pouvait aisément y entrer et même faire demi-tour au besoin. Si je me fiais à mon livre, ce passage traversait la montagne de bout en bout, si bien que demain matin je serais sur les terres du Rohan au royaume d'Edoras et, non seulement je rattrapais ainsi mon retard sur mon horaire, mais en plus cela me donnerais un bonus de temps que je pourrais passer dans la citée abandonnée par les elfes.

 _-Et puis merde!_ M'exclamais-je après plusieurs minutes de réflexion,  _Comme dit le proverbe, qui ne risque rien n'a rien!...En plus, les fantômes ont supposés avoir été libéré donc je ne risque rien...n'es ce pas...?_

Ainsi donc, je redémarra Simone et m'enfonça dans la voie obscure. Je roulais assez lentement, mes phares étant la seule source de lumière en ce lieu je n'y voyais que très peu et les bruits de tonnerres amplifiés par l'écho du passage me donnais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Parfois, probablement par la faute d'un jeu de lumière et la tempête, j'avais l'impression d'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil la silhouette vaporeuse d'un être humain mais, bien sur, dès l'instant où je me tournais pour mieux voir, il n'y avais plus rien.

_-Calme toi ma grande, c'est juste une illusion d'optique. Tous vas bien, respire!_

Seulement, malgré tous mes efforts pour me tenir concentré sur la route et ignorer les hallucinations, créé par la seule force de mon imagination me disais-je, les conditions dans lesquelles je conduisais semblais devenir de plus en plus éprouvante et il était dans les alentours de minuit. Je décida donc de m'arrêter pour la nuit et d'essayer de m'endormir...véritable mission impossible!

Le vent qui hurlait, ajouté à la forte pluie qui martelait la voiture et mon imagination débordante ne faisait pas très bon ménage. J'avais l'impression de discerner des voix et des gémissements au dehors et je n'osais ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir un visage apparaître à l'une de mes fenêtres. Finalement, dans le but d'enterrer les bruits extérieurs, j'alluma rapidement la radio avant de retourner sous mon sac de couchage, les deux yeux fermés bien dure et en répétant à voix basse pour moi-même;

_-Tous vas bien, c'est juste mon imagination...Tous vas bien!_

Après se qui me paru être une éternité, je commença enfin à me détendre et à glisser lentement dans le sommeil. La radio grésillait un peu, probablement à cause du vent qui malmenait l'antenne au dehors, mais je n'y prêtais que peu d'attention...jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ce fit entendre à travers l'un de ces grésillements.

_-...la voie...est cloZZZZZZZZZ_

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup sec. Mais il n'y avais plus rien. J'avais dû rêver...ou alors la radio avait accidentellement attrapé un autre signal...Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Je referma donc les yeux alors que la musique d'Elton John avais repris. Malheureusement, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le grésillement était revenu.

_-...La Vvvvvvvv...CloZZzzzzzzzzz_

Je rouvris les yeux tous en retenant mon souffle pour mieux entendre. Le vent hurlait toujours et la radio cherchait son signal, c'est là que la voix revient plus claire que jamais.

_-La voie est close..._

Ces mots avaient été prononcé très doucement, à peine un murmure, j'ignorais même si il s'agissait de la voie d'un homme ou d'une femme, mais il n'en fallu pas plus pour me glacer le sang jusque dans mes os! Je me redressa d'un coup, arrachant le sac de couchage de sur moi pour redémarrer la voiture. Nop! Il était hors de question que je reste ici plus longtemps. Je ne pris même pas la peine de redresser mon siège et j'appuya sur l'accélérateur pour filer le plus vite droit devant moi. Au diable la prudence et la route cahoteuse, je voulais sortir d'ici.

À un certain moment j'ai cru entendre la voix à travers le grésillement revenir et dire "Stop!", mais j'étais beaucoup trop concentré sur la route pour y prêter attention. Rien n'aurais pu m'arrêter dans ma course...enfin presque rien...Je dû bien vite relâcher la pédale pour freiner en panique. Je pouvais entendre les pneus répondre difficilement contre la roche glissante par la pluie et je réussi à m'arrêter de justesse à quelques mètres de gigantesques rochers qui bloquaient la route...la voie était close...

 _-Bon d'accord c'est ma faute!_ Dis-je à voix haute.  _Vous avez essayé de me prévenir et je ne vous ai pas écouté...désolé..._

Mon coeur battait à tous rompre alors que je me sentais observé de tous les côtés de ce cul de sac. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé ici, et je ne voulais pas le savoir! Très vite je fis demi-tour et là devant moi, mes phares me renvoyaient l'image brumeuse et pâle de plusieurs silhouettes humanoïdes debout sous la pluie. Mes yeux s'élargissaient d'horreur alors que j'avais l'impression que l'on venait de m'asperger d'eau glacé. C'était impossible, je devais rêver...Sans réfléchir, mon pied écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur et je fonça droit sur le groupe fantomatique passant à travers comme dans du brouillard. Je n'osais pas regarder dans mon rétroviseur alors que je fonçais à nouveau dans l'obscurité tentant désespérément de trouver une explication logique à tous cela.

J'ignore combien de temps je roula ainsi, mais lorsque la sortie apparu devant moi j'accéléra d'avantage et ne m'arrêta que plusieurs mètres plus loin à bout de souffle et tremblante. Surprenament pas une seule larme ne coula de mes joues. Je me coucha sur mon siège et ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer ma respiration et lorsque je les rouvrirent, la tempête était passé depuis un bon moment...

j'avais dû perdre connaissance et on était maintenant 2 heure de l'après-midi le 28 août...J'avais l'une des pires migraines de ma vie et, alors que je me redressais péniblement, je me demanda si je n'avais pas rêvé les événements de la veille. Après tous j'étais tellement fatigué il était possible que j'ai été à moitié endormie et que je rêvais en même temps que je conduisais...

 _-En tous cas, rêve ou pas je n'y retournerai pas..._ Murmurais-je péniblement avant de m'emparer de mon livre pour y écrire mes dernières péripéties.

J'avais terminé toutes ma nourriture fraîche à Minas Tirith et devais maintenant me contenter de boeufs séchés, de barres nutritives et de conserves. Le boeuf était répugnant, et dire que Karine aimait tellement en manger et me l'avais chaudement recommandé...j'aurais dû y goutter avant d'en acheter autant, sois une trentaine de sac... Néanmoins je fini tous de même mon sac avec quelques biscuits secs et beaucoup d'eau, pour aider à passer le goût, tout en regardant l'ouverture du chemin des morts dans mon rétroviseur.

Si ce que j'avais vu hier était vrai alors il serait bien de mettre une pancarte à l'entrée pour dire que le chemin était bloqué...mais avec l'histoire des fantômes je n'avais pas vraiment, mais alors là vraiment pas, envie d'y retourner et ce même pour me tenir simplement à l'entrée! J'avais envie de dire " Tant pis pour ceux qui passeront après moi, je ne suis même pas supposé être ici de toute façon!", avant de simplement reprendre la route. Malheureusement la culpabilité à l'idée que quelqu'un est à vivre ce que je venais de subir me força à faire demi-tour pour ensuite me stationner tous près de la paroi rocheuse à l'entrée. Il était bien sûr hors de question pour moi que je sorte du véhicule! Heureusement, j'avais avec moi une canne de peinture rouge ( pour marquer mon chemin si je venais à explorer une forêt à pied), et par la fenêtre côté passagé je me mis à écrire sur la paroi rocheuse " DANGER! LA VOIE EST CLOSE. AVALANCHE!" en ajoutant une flèche vers l'entrée de la voie. Aussitôt terminé, je bondis vers mon volant pour mettre le plus de distance entre moi et cet endroit maudit sans un seul regard derrière moi.

J'ai roulé longtemps sans vraiment m'accorder de pause et la migraine ne m'avait pas quitté de tous le trajet lorsqu'enfin, dans les alentours de 7h du soir, j'arrive à un petit village abandonné dans un état lamentable dont le nom sur ma carte était hélas illisible. Alors que je m'aventurais entre les bâtiments je pouvais voir que la nature avais repris ses droits. Les maisons étaient dissimulées sous la végétation et il y avait même plusieurs de ces bâtisses dont la toiture avais été défoncé par des arbres qui avaient poussé à l'intérieur.

 _-J'espère que le pont dont parle la carte est en meilleur état que tous le reste..._ murmurais-je pour moi même.

Malheureusement ma chance semblais m'avoir quitté car la voie était close une nouvelle fois. Le pont de bois qui se trouvait devant moi était défoncé à plusieurs endroits et en m'avançant sur se qui en restait je voyais bien que la rivière, bien qu'elle soit d'une largeur raisonnable, était bien trop profonde pour que je puisse la traverser avec Simone.

_-...AH! COME ON! Qu'es ce que je vais faire maintenant!?_

J'étais à bout, j'avais mal partout et j'avais faim, pas les meilleurs éléments pour se concentrer sur une quelconque solution. Je laissai donc le pont derrière-moi pour retourner à Simone chercher de quoi faire un bon feu et un bon repas.

Deux cannes de ragoût de poulet plus tard, j'étais tranquillement assise près du feu à la belle étoile essayant tant bien que mal à combattre le sommeil afin de trouver comment me sortir de cette mauvaise situation. Je pouvais toujours longer la rivière de long en large à la recherche d'un autre chemin, selon la carte cela me prendrait, en partant de ce village, environ 10h aller-retour. C'était la meilleure solution, mais que faire si je ne trouvais rien? Rentrer à la maison? Hors de question! Je n'avais pas laissé l'araignée géante et les fantômes m'arrêter, je n'allais tous de même pas capituler juste à cause d'un stupide pont! L'orgueil avais envoyé valser la raison et la prudence très, très loin quelque part dans mon esprit et il ne me laisserais pas tranquille de sitôt. Je pourrais aussi faire demi-tour pour contourner la montagne par l'autre côté, mais cela signifiait encore plusieurs jours de retard sur mon horaire.

 _-Ah et puis flûte! J'y réfléchirai à ça si j'aimais je ne trouve rien..._ Et sur ce j'allai aussitôt me coucher.

...

Malgré la vitesse à laquelle je m'étais endormie la veille, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me réveiller le lendemain matin. Pas de cauchemar, juste de l'épuisement et cela me ralentis beaucoup dans ma recherche pour une voie d'accès vers l'autre rives. Déjà la route était difficile et cahoteuse bien vite la voie fut coupée par un petit boisé où il était impossible pour Simone de passer. Je dus sortir de mon véhicule et partir à pied pour voir si je ne trouverais pas un autre moyen de passer. Mais, manque de chance, juste après le boisé se trouvait un ravin, dans le quel je faillis tomber par mégarde, et qui s'allongeait sur une assez bonne distance pour qu'il me soit impossible d'en voir la fin. Quand à la pente, elle était trop à pic et profonde pour permettre à ma jeep de la descendre.

À la fin de la journée, de retour au petit village sans nom, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, ce pont était le seul moyen de traverser. Il ne me restais plus qu'à faire demi-tour le lendemain pour traverser la montagne de l'autre côté et dieu sait que je n'en avais pas envie. Il me faudrait repasser près du chemin des morts, du marais et du Mordor, pas super joyeux comme tableau...

 _-Au moins je pourrai retourner à Minas Tirith pour une nuit..._ soupirais-je.  _Pis c'est pas comme si je pouvais faire pousser un nouveau pont..._

Je fixais la flamme mourante de mon petit feu tout en jouant distraitement avec la braise à l'aide d'une branche lorsqu'une idée me vint. Pourquoi chercher un autre pont quand il me suffisait de réparer celui-ci? J'avais une trousse d'outils et je pouvais sans problèmes utiliser les planches des bâtiments en ruines qui m'entouraient. Mon sourire revint enfin sur mon visage, cela ne me prendrais pas plus que deux jours! Bon d'accord je ne rattrapais pas mon retard mais cela était probablement la solution qui me ferait perdre le moins de temps. Ainsi donc le lendemain matin à 7h pile mon cadran sonna et je me mis au travail.

Toutes la journée, j'arrachai des planches de murs et de meubles trouvés un peu partout pour ensuite les clouer au pont. Il faisait très chaud, probablement les dernières journées chaudes avant l'arrivée de l'automne, mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Les planches étaient clouées pêles-mêles et bien que cela n'était pas très esthétique, c'était suffisamment solide pour pouvoir supporter le poids de ma jeep. Dès que le soleil se coucha, je fus dans l'obligation d'arrêter mes travaux pour attendre au lendemain et tous rependre là où je l'avais laissé.

La seconde journée était tout aussi chaude que la précédente et le ciel se couvrait peu à peu de gris. Je devais me dépêcher, pas question d'être prise à travailler sous la pluie. Heureusement rien ne tomba et mon travail était presque terminé lorsque la nuit arriva. Mes mains me faisaient terriblement mal. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'un tel travail physique, mais lorsque enfin l'après-midi du 1er septembre je pus traverser de l'autre côté de la rive, la douleur m'était devenue bien égale. J'étais juste fière de ce que j'avais accompli, bien que cela me pris un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Après quelques heures de route, la pluie c'était finalement mise à tomber violemment et je décidai de m'arrêter pour la nuit.

Mes yeux étaient lourds alors que je pensais à tout ce que j'avais accomplis depuis que j'étais ici. Comme les héros de mes histoires et légendes préférées la route n'avais pas été facile mais j'avais réussi à prendre sur moi et à continuer et dieu merci je n'avais pas eu à me battre... En tous cas pas encore.

 _-Si seulement Vivi et Karine avaient été avec moi..._ Je me mis à rire doucement toute seule à moitié endormie _...attends une minute...OH MERDE!_

Je me redressa d'un coup réalisant avec horreur que depuis maintenant 5 jours je n'avais pas écrit aux filles ni à ma famille! Elles allaient me trucider et je ne parle même pas de se que me ferrait ma mère! Très vite, je m'emparai de mon Ipad qui, juste pour faire exprès, n'arrivait pas à se connecter à cause de l'Orage.

_-Merde! Merde! Merde! Merde! MERDEEEEEE!_

Maintenant incapable de m'endormir, j'essayais de peine et de misère à trouver un réseau car aussi épouvantable pouvaient être les créatures vivantes sur ces terres ce n'était RIEN à côté de ma mère en état panique. Elle avait probablement déjà harcelé tous mes amis pour leurs arracher des infos sur l'endroit possible où je pouvais me trouver et ça c'était si Vivi et Karine n'avais pas déjà prévenu la police. Elles ne m'avaient laissé qu'un délais de 3 jours maintenant sans nouvelles elles étaient capables du pire. Hélas, malgré tous mes efforts, impossible de me connecter.

Je passai une très mauvaise nuit bien sûr et dus attendre le lendemain matin alors que la tempête avait passé pour réussir à aller sur internet. Comme prévu un tas de messages d'inquiétude m'attendaient. Je ne pris pas le temps de les lire et écrivit en panique " Désolé! J'ai été prise dans un épouvantable orage et je n'arrivais pas à avoir de réseau, mais tout va bien je vous l'assure! Encore une fois, désolé."

À peine ce message apparaissait sur mon mur qu'une dizaine d'autres suivirent. Comme je l'avais pensé tous le monde étaient inquiets à s'en rendre malade, surtout ma mère... Je n'avais pas l'énergie de lire les reproches et les questions; j'écrivis rapidement que je devais me déconnecter à nouveau mais que je réécrirais le soir même avant de désactiver l'internet et de me recoucher. Il était 10 heures du matin et j'avais vraiment, vraiment besoin de dormir.

_-Je sent que j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler..._

Je me rendormis enfin soulagée que ce problème soit réglé. J'avais encore une très longue route devant moi et je sais que j'aurais encore bien d'autres problèmes à affronter mais juste pour l'instant je décidai de mettre toutes mes inquiétudes loin dans mon esprit, probablement à côté de ma raison et ma prudence, et de juste dormir sans penser à rien du tout. Gros défi...


	7. Il y a du bon dans ce monde

 

Depuis trois jours, matin et soir je me faisais un devoir d'écrire un petit mot sur ma page internet pour me faire pardonner mon silence de 6 jours. J'avais tellement de messages que je ne lisais que les 10 derniers à avoir été postés sur mon mur avant que je m'y connecte. Pourtant, à ce moment précis ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétais le plus. Selon ma carte j'aurais du être à Isengard depuis avant-hier et pourtant je tournais en rond dans une immense forêt qui n'en finissait plus et dont les arbres étaient si hauts et si chargés que je ne pouvais même pas voir le ciel pour me repérer.

Au début je trouvais cela magnifique; même si Québec est une ville très verte, je n'avais jamais vue une forêt comme celle-ci. Les troncs des arbres étaient plus larges que Simone elle-même et plus hauts que l'immeuble où je travaille, l'air sentait la terre, le bois humide et l'herbe fraîche et l'eau était l'une des plus délicieuse que j'avais goûté. J'avais passé des heures sur le capot de ma jeep à dessiner les petites bêtes curieuses qui n'avaient jamais vu de voiture de leur vie, les chanceux, ainsi que les plantes et des arbres aux formes étranges où l'on pouvait deviner parfois des visages humanoïdes formés par leur écorce. Il était hors de question pour moi de détruire un tel chef-d'oeuvre avec ma canne de peinture en aérosol! Alors j'avais pris l'une de mes plus vieilles serviettes et l'avais déchirée en petites languettes pour les attacher à des branches d'arbres. Puis à la fin de ma première journée je regardais par la fenêtre de ma jeep tout en grignotant une barre nutritive. C'était la seule chose que je me permettais à manger ici, il était aussi hors de question que j'allume un feu dans cette forêt de peur de partir un incendie et pourtant malgré ce pauvre régime j'avais trouvé le moyen de prendre du poids, mes vêtements semblants de plus en plus serré. Soudain, mon regard à été attiré pour quelque chose flottant au vent...c'était l'un de mes rubans! J'avais passé une bonne journée à rouler en direction d'Isengard, il était donc pratiquement impossible que je sois retourné sur mes pas. J'ai donc cru qu'il s'agissait d'un oiseau qui aurait voulu prendre l'un de ses rubans pour son nid et l'aurait perdu en route mais le lendemain, lorsque j'allai voir de plus près, le ruban était solidement attaché à la branche.

_-Ok...ça c'est bizarre..._

Je suis resté au moins vingt minutes devant cette fichue branche à réfléchir comment j'avais fait mon compte pour retourner sur mes pas mais peu importait les hypothèses que mon cerveau suggérait, rien n'avais de sens. Il était impossible qu'un animal ait pris l'une de mes bandelettes pour ensuite aller l'attacher plus loin. Ma fidèle paranoïa commença à se pointer dans un coin de mon esprit...et si quelqu'un me suivait? Non! Ce n'est pas possible et quel serait le but de prendre mes repaires pour les attacher plus loin!?

 _-Et si ce n'était pas l'un des miens?_  Pensai-je à voix haute.

Ce n'était pas bête, après tout Gabriel Bard était venu ici il y a des années. Bon le tissu était récent et était le même que ceux que j'utilisais mais qu'est-ce qui me disait qu'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui était venu ici illégalement, je l'avais bien fait moi! Aussi tordue pouvait être cette hypothèse, elle était la seule que mon cerveau acceptait et je m'y accrochais désespérément. Je repris mon chemin, ma boussole sur mes genoux juste pour être sûre que j'allais bel et bien dans la bonne direction. La route avait été longue, j'avais passé mon temps à me cogner les genoux sur mon volant...Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive avec mon siège depuis quelque temps il semble toujours trop haut...Mais bon, le soir venu je m'endormi paisiblement sans la moindre bandelette en vue à proximité, convaincue que j'avais une fois encore paniqué pour rien...Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille le lendemain matin...

Le soleil avait réussi à percer à travers les branches et il y avait un petit tapis de brume qui s'était levé accompagné d'une petite brise. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me lever mais mon estomac savait trouver les bons arguments pour m'obliger à me lever. Ainsi donc je m'étirai douloureusement avant de redresser mon siège et de m'emparer de mon Ipad pour mon petit message quotidien. Tout allait bien, je me sentais toujours un peu endormie et alors que je m'étirais pour m'emparer de ma bouteille d'eau, je réalisai que celle-ci était complètement vide. Il me fallait sortir pour aller en chercher d'autre et même si j'en avais pas très envie, le temps avait l'air un peu frisquet au dehors, j'allai à l'arrière de mon véhicule pour m'habiller un peu plus chaudement.

 _-Et merde! Come on! Ça ce peut pas que mes pantalons aient refoulé à ce point!_  M'exclamai-je en me battant contre mon jeans.  _Qu'es ce qu'ils fouttent dans ses barres repas!? Même ma veste est trop petite!_

Finalement j'abandonnai la partie, après tout le petit ruisseau était à quelques pas de Simone, c'est pas comme si j'avais à grimper l'Éverest, je sortis donc mes bouteilles d'eau d'une main et tenant fermement mon pantalon de l'autre, me dirigeant vers le ruisseau pour la remplir et regardant distraitement au loin dans la forêt. Mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement léger à quelques mètres de moi. Après quelques minutes à fixer ce qui s'y trouvait, je pâlis d'un trait réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de tissu flottant au vent. Je reportai immédiatement mon attention à ma bouteille, essayant de faire comme si de rien était et surtout essayant de rester calme alors que dans ma tête, mon cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure.

Une fois mes bouteilles remplies je me retournai vers Simone, essayant de retrouver la sécurité de mon véhicule sans paraître paniquée tout en regardant autours de moi pour voir si je ne verrais pas une silhouette se détacher du reste. À peine avais-je fais deux ou trois pas que mes yeux furent attiré par d'autres mouvements...j'étais entourée par des arbres où étaient attachées des bandelettes flottant au vent. Je pouvais sentir comme une montée d'adrénaline grimper en flèche en moi alors que la partie "raison" de ma cervelle me hurlait après " COURS! COURS POUR TA VIIIIIE!" Malgré tout je m'obligeai à ne pas faire le moindre geste brusque et recommençai à marcher de façon presque mécanique pour enfin réussir à retourner à l'intérieur de ma jeep, barrer les portes et me caler dans mon siège comme si cela allait me protéger de peu importe quoi se trouvant à l'extérieur. Après plusieurs grandes respirations, je pris ma tête entre mes mains essayant de réfléchir.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe encore...? Tabarn...Ok! Ok! Je suis dans une forêt au beau milieu de nulle part, entourée par mes repaires...POURQUOI!? Livre! Explique moi, Livre!_

Je pris le vieux livre et attrapai l'une des cartes glissées entre ses pages pour regarder où je devrais être afin de trouver un indice sur ce qui m'arrivait, lorsque j'eus un flash... des arbres qui se déplacent tout seuls, j'avais lu ça quelque part...Je mis les cartes sur le siège passager et repris le livre en regardant les différents signets que j'y avais mis pour m'y retrouver, lorsque j'arrivai enfin à ce que je cherchais. La forêt de Fangorn... je devais être en plein dedans.

_-Youpidi'fucking'dou...encore des problèmes..._

C'était ici que Merry et Pippin s'étaient réfugiés après avoir fui les Uruk-hais, ici qu'ils avaient rencontré Sylvebarbe et où...

_-L'eau...J'ai pas pris du poids, j'ai bu la même eau qui a fait grandir les Hobbits..._

Je soupirai bruyamment, j'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça.

Dieu merci, les effets n'étaient que temporaires; je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que je me trouvais au beau milieu d'une forêt où les arbres sont capable de m'écraser si bon leur semble et que la seule raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie est probablement parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de jeep de leur vie et qu'il ne savent pas s'il doivent considérer cette machine comme ennemie ou non.

_-...heureusement que j'ai pas marqué les arbres avec la peinture et que j'ai pas fais de feu...j'aurais été foutue! Mais est-ce qu'il vont nous laisser partir...Je pourrais toujours essayer de leur parler._

Ma raison ce repointa dans mon esprit: "Tu veux vraiment parler à des arbres?"

_-Pourquoi pas ce sont des créatures vivantes capables de se déplacer et de me démolir._

"Ce sont des arbres. Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un dehors qui n'aurait pas pu faire ça?"

_-Aye! Le livre a dit qu'ils peuvent comprendre et on est au milieu de nulle part. Veux-tu bien me dire qui s'amuserait à détacher mes repaires pour venir les rattacher près de moi?_

"Quelqu'un avec un humour tordu?"

_-...Bon point, bon point, mais comment tu expliques mon excès de croissance?_

"Tes vêtements on rapetissé au lavage."

_-Sérieux, c'est tout ce que tu trouves?!_

"C'est toujours moins fou que de parler à des arbres! Il y a des limites quand même."

_-J'ai croisée une araignée géante vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années, des fantômes, et j'ai développé une amitié avec mon véhicule avec qui je ne me gêne pas de parler régulièrement, cela après avoir surmonté ma paranoïa pour enfreindre la loi et me rendre SEULE dans une réserve naturelle considérée comme dangereuse, le tout pour rapporter un livre qui, selon un conservateur débile, appartient à l'état...donc tu disais quoi à propos de parler a des arbres qui tuent...?_

"...C'est beau je dis plus rien! Vas faire une folle de toi. Mais si il y a quelqu'un de caché dans les bois tu viendras pas pleurer!"

 _-Merci beaucoup._  :)

Après ce petit débat avec moi-même je sortis du véhicule prudemment, regardant autour. Aucun arbre ne semblait avoir bougé. Après tout j'étais peut-être vraiment folle...

_-Heum..._

Comment on commence une conversation avec des arbres. Je me présente? Ça fais trois jours que je suis ici et j'ai même pas daigner dire bonjour, ils doivent croire que j'ai pas été élevée...quoi encore je ne pense pas que même à l'époque où les hommes vivaient ici qu'il y en eût beaucoup pour dire bonjour...

_-Bonjour!?...Je...Je m'appelle Cynthia. Je viens de Québec...c'est quelque part un peu plus au nord-est..._

Il ne semblait pas y avoir grand réaction que ce soit de la part des arbres ou même de toute autre créature vivante.

 _-Je...je voulais juste vous demander si j'étais bien dans la forêt de Fangorn?_  Toujours aucune réaction.  _J'ai bien peur que je sois un peu perdu, je n'ai pas l'habitude de voyager en forêt, en tout cas pas comme ça. Vous êtes magnifiques! Je n'ai jamais vu d'arbre aussi grand et aussi robuste de ma vie. Là d'où je viens nous avons aussi des forêts et elles sont bien jolie mais..._

Je ne peut pas dire que des crétins s'amuses à couper dedans, ça va pas m'aider

_-...mais il fait très froid chez moi, l'hiver peut durer parfois presque six mois et les tempêtes que l'on a peuvent être très violente, ça ne dois pas aider._

Il me semble avoir vu du coin de l'œil un arbre bouger, mais encore, cela pouvait être le vent. Je me gratta le cou d'une main et tapotant ma portière de l'autre pensant à ce que je pourrais dire ensuite. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on parlais à des plantes...quoi que je me rappelais d'une anecdote qui me faisait bien rire.

_-Je suis désolé, ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à des plantes, la dernière fois que j'ai fait cela je devais avoir huit ans! On avais un projet spécial dans notre classe où l'on devait planter un gland pour faire pousser un arbre et ensuite ont allais le planter dans un parc. Je gardais le pot où j'avais planter mon gland tout près de mon lit et tous les matins je regardais pour voir si il avait poussé...(rire) J'étais tellement impatiente et il ne se passais rien, j'étais certaine que j'avais tous rater. Ma mère m'a dit alors que lorsque tu parlais aux plantes elle poussait plus vite donc tous les soirs en rentrant de l'école je pouvais lui parler pendant des heures. Je lui avais même donné un nom, je crois que je l'avais appelé Tom mais je ne suis pas certaine. Je ne sais pas si ça l'a aidé à pousser plus vite mais j'ai eu l'une des pousses les plus grandes de la classe et lorsque est venue le temps d'aller le planter j'ai pleuré pendant tous le long parce que je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui._

Je me mise à rire.

_-J'étais très sensible quand j'étais petite, les autres enfants n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de moi et je suppose que c'est pour cela que je n'ai plus parlé aux plantes après cela..._

Cette fois-ci j'en était sur j'en avais vu un bouger! Et maintenant je fais quoi?

 _-Vous savez, Simone et moi on ne fait que passer, on doit aller rendre ce livre d'où il vient._  Je sortie le vieux livres de la voiture pour le lever à bout de bras pour qu'il soit bien en évidence.  _Mais c'est un peu comme une sorte de pèlerinage, donc je passe par tout les endroits où les Hobbits qui l'ont écrit ce sont rendu. Je me rendais à Isengard..._

Là les arbres se mirent à remuer un peu plus et je ne crois pas que le vent y soit pour quoi que ce soit.

_-Juste pour voir ce qui s'y est passé de mes yeux! Ensuite je voulais aller vers les plaines du Rohan pour voir Edoras. Si j'ai attaché ses rubans à vos branches c'était au cas où je me perdrais, pour retrouver mon chemin. Si vous voudriez bien m'aider, plus vite je verrais Isengard plus vite ont vous laissera entre vous, promis juré._

Soudain les arbres s'élevèrent, leurs racines s'arrachant du sol comme des tentacules pour leurs permettre de se déplacer. J'étais figé là sans pouvoir réagir. Bien que j'avais facilement accepté l'idée que les arbres de cette forêt puissent me comprendre et être capable de se déplacer par eux même, l'accepter et le voir en live son deux choses bien différente. Cela dépassait de loin mon imagination, une chose qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent c'est dernier temps...et mon esprit était divisé entre me jeter à l'intérieur de ma voiture et tenter de fuir ou hurler comme une gamine de 8 ans en demandant pardon. Finalement j'ai choisi un juste milieu.

_-JE SUIS DÉSOLER! Hurlais-je pour qu'ils m'entendent à travers le vacarme qu'ils produisaient. Si j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas je m'excuse! S'il vous plais laisser moi juste partir!_

Alors que je parlais, j'avais déjà mis une jambe à l'intérieur de l'auto prête à bondir mais contre toute attente les arbres se tassèrent créant ainsi un sentier suffisamment large pour permettre à moi et Simone de passer.

_-Oh...heum...Merci beaucoup. Désoler pour la confusion et la panique...je...vous êtes assez impressionnant quand vous, vous déplacez et enfin...merci._

Je rentra lentement dans mon véhicule toujours tremblante et faisant attention à surtout ne pas faire le moindre geste brusque. Si j'aurais pu prendre la taille d'une sourit à l'instant même pour pouvoir me cacher au ras du sol et attirer le moins d'attention que possible je l'aurais fais. Mais à la place je démarrai Simone et partie très lentement en direction du sentier en faisant bien attention de ne surtout pas blesser le moindre être vivant sur la route.

J'ai probablement roulé ainsi pendant 30 minutes tout ou plus avant d'arriver à un cul de sac. Pas la tour d'Isengard ni le gouffre de Helm, juste un autre arbre. Un autre arbre de trois fois la taille de tous ceux que j'avais croisé jusqu'ici et où apparemment vivait ensemble une foule de créatures différentes. C'était peut-être un Ent comme Silvebarbe, pensais-je alors. Il devait être le responsable de la forêt. Au moins on me donnait la chance de m'expliquer, j'avais juste à pas tous faire foirer.

Je sortit donc de la voiture aussi doucement que j'y était entré et, encore une fois, je l'avais vraiment pas vue venir! Ce qui me faisais n'étais pas un Ent, mais un homme...ou plutôt ce qui en restait. Un vieillard ridé avec la peau sur les os, vêtu de guenilles et de fourrures, tenant dans une main un long bâton décoré d'une sorte de cristal à son bout et avec une barbe et des cheveux blancs si long que le lierre y grimpaient. L'homme semblait être en partie incrusté dans l'arbre comme lorsqu'on attache une corde autour du tronc et qu'en grandissant celle-ci fini par ne faire qu'un avec l'arbre. Pendant un bon moment je cru qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre et je recommençais tranquillement à paniquer à nouveau. Es-ce qu j'allais finir ainsi moi aussi!? Mais avant que je ne commence à réellement me faire tout un scénario d'épouvante débile dans ma tête "l'homme" ouvrit lentement ses yeux et me fixa avec un regard si doux que toutes mes peurs s'envolèrent.

- _...hum...Bonjour?_

_-bonjour..._

Le vieil homme fit un petit sourire, sa voix était si basse et tremblante que je ne l'entendais qu'à peine.

- _...p...puis-je m'approcher?_ Demandais-je poliment.

Celui-ci me répondit d'un signe de tête et j'allai donc timidement m'asseoir près de lui pour mieux l'entendre tout en continuant à l'observer curieusement.

- _Es-ce que vous allez bien?_

_-Très bien, merci de vous en inquiéter. Et vous?_

_-..._

Quel excellente question! J'ai peur de devenir folle, je sais que tous se qui se passe ici est réelle mais malgré tous mon cerveau essayait désespérément de trouver un sens à tous cela. Hélas je pouvais entendre ma raison me crier quelque part dans mon esprit "Oublie moi! Je suis occupé à chercher les caméras cachées!" Alors je me contentai de sourire timidement à mon hôte.

_-Bien! Je vais très bien merci. Je...suis un peu surprise je dois vous l'avouer, tous ceci est très nouveau pour moi. Je viens pas d'ici vous savez._

_-J'avais cru comprendre._

_-Oh! Mais je me suis pas présenté, désoler. Je m'appelle Cynthia, mais mes amis m'appelle La fée._

_-Radagast le brun. Ravi de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle La fée._

_-Moi de m...Radagast...J'ai déjà vue sa...dans le livre! Un instant je vous pris, je suis vraiment désolé je reviens._

Ne le laissant pas même le temps de me répondre je bondis sur mes pieds et couru rejoindre Simone pour m'emparer de mon livre sur le siège et ensuite de retourner à ma place. J'ouvris celui-ci à la recherche de mes notes que je trouvai rapidement.

_-Vous...Non! Vous êtes l'un des cinq mages qui ont été envoyé sur la terre du milieu pour vaincre Sauron!...Mais c'est, sa date de plusieurs milliers d'années et vous êtes toujours vivant! Oups! Pardonné moi, je ne voulais pas être aussi impolie! Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer des gens ayant vécu la guerre de l'anneau..._

Le sorcier se mit à rire.

- _Doucement mon enfant, doucement. Oui je fus il y a_ _longtemps un des mages, mais à l'inverse de mes amis, j'ai décidé de dédier ma vie aux créatures plus humbles et simples qui n'avais pas la possibilité de se défendre par eux même._

_-Vous êtes courageux._

_-J'ai bien peur que mes confrères n'étaient pas de cet avis. À par peut être Gandalf, il était quelqu'un de très sympathique. Quoi qu'il en sois je n'ai pas fais grand chose lors de la guerre de l'anneau, rien de plus que réparer mes erreurs tous du moins, et quand la guerre fus terminé je suis parti en quête de solitude et de calme pour un jour revenir ici et y est resté depuis. Gandalf est retourné à Valinor, Saroumane est mort et pour ce qui en est des deux mages bleus partit vers l'est, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée._

_-Mages bleu?...Es se que l'un d'entre eux se nommerais pas Merlin?_

_-...Oui, maintenant que vous le dite, il me semble que le plus jeune des deux portait ce nom._

_-Si c'est le cas, selon nos légendes, il vivait parmi les fées de l'est quand les hommes sont arrivé. Il a essayé d'arranger les choses entre les fées et les hommes mais sa n'a pas très bien fini...il serait enfermé dans une forêt à l'abri des humains avec ce qui restait des fées. Si cela est vrai ou faux, hélas, je ne peux dire. Mais après tous ce que j'ai vue depuis le début de mon voyage, je suis prête à croire n'importe quoi._

_-Vous êtes ma fois bien informée...mais dite-moi, quel est ce livre que vous tenez dans vos bras?_

Ainsi donc je me mis à lui raconter comment j'avais trouvé le livre, ce qu'il contenait et ma décision de ramener ce livre d'où il venait.

 _-Donc si je comprend bien,_  commença le vieux sorcier,  _les hommes n'ont pas le droit venir sur ces terres désormais._

_-...En principe oui...à moins d'avoir la permission de notre dirigeant ou de passer pareille et de demander pardon plus tard...Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû venir mais plus je passe de temps ici, plus je suis persuadé que c'était la bonne solution! Ce livre est rempli de cartes et d'informations qui auraient attisé l'envie de beaucoup. Je suis certaine que cela en aurais poussé plusieurs à revenir ici juste pour s'en mettre plein les poches! Je ne dit pas que les humains ne reviendront jamais, mais je crois simplement que c'est encore trop tôt et que ce serais autant dangereux pour vous que pour eux._

_-Cela est très noble de votre part mon petit mais, comme le disent vos souverains, ces terres sont fort dangereuses. Si ce n'avais été de ta monture de fer qui a attiré notre curiosité et nous a fait hésiter à agir vous ne seriez peut-être plus ici aujourd'hui._

_-..._

J'avalai difficilement ma salive avant de remercier en silence ma Simone adorée.

_-Je...suis consciente qu'il serais plus sage d'aller directement à ma destination finale, mais j'en ai trop vue et trop fait pour baisser les bras maintenant. J'ai besoin de continuer, je sais pas pourquoi le pire. En tant normal Arachnée à elle seule aurait dû me faire tourner les talons mais..._

_-Arachnée...Cette épouvantable créature est toujours en vie!_

Les arbres autour se mirent à s'agiter en même temps que les petites bêtes et les oiseaux environnants.

_-En fait, si cela peut vous rassurez, elle est décédé il y a un peu plus d'un mois..._

_-En êtes vous certaines?_

_-Si elle à survécu au rocher qui lui à écraser la tête, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a tuera..._

L'atmosphère ambiant sembla peu à peu reprendre son calme et j'attendis quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

- _Donc...que ce passe t'il maintenant?_

_-Que voulez vous qu'il ce passe?_

_-Je voulais voir la tour de Saroumane, mais je comprendrais si vous vouliez que je parte d'ici le plus tôt possible._

_-La tour? Mais ma chère, vous vous tenez à l'endroit même où cette tour c'est élevé jadis._ Me répondit Radagast amusé par ma surprise.  _Lorsque Saroumane est décédé, les Ents on détruit la tour et toutes les constructions qui se trouvait sur place. L'arbre auquel je me suis lié à été planté à la place de la tour et lentement la nature à repris la place qui lui revenait de droit._

 _-Les Ents! Es ce qu'ils sont toujours ici!?_  Demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

_-Oui bien sur. Ils sont un peu partout, profondément endormit. Après la guerre de l'anneau ils ont travaillé très fort pour qu'Isengard retrouve sa beauté d'en temps. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici ils étaient tous si fatigué...j'ai fait la promesse que je ne bougerais pas d'ici et que pendant leurs sommeille j'utiliserais mes pouvoirs pour protéger cette forêt de toutes menaces, et je continue de tenir ma promesse depuis._

_-Vous avez fait un très bon travaille. Je n'ai jamais vue une si belle forêt de ma vie!_

_-Et à quoi ressemble les forêts de l'est?_

_-...plus petites et plus...tranquilles._

_-Les hommes tentent t'ils toujours de ce les approprier?_

_-Malheureusement. Mais ils ne sont pas tous comme sa. Oui il y a des crétins chez les hommes mais personnellement je crois que peux importe la race nous avons tous nos pommes pourries...si vous me permettez l'expression. Au moins il y en a pour défendre tous ce qui en vos vraiment la peine contre ses gens là._

_-Et bien je suis heureux de savoir que malgré tous il y a du bon dans ce monde..._

Le silence s'installa alors entre nous. Une douce brise d'automne venais de ce lever et je me sentais bien. J'étais probablement la fille la plus chanceuse de tous l'univers! J'étais ici, en vie, à discuter avec un homme plus vieux que mon pays et qui avait vécu et rencontré des gens extraordinaires. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, mais je n'étais pas pressé de partir.

_-Je...es-ce que je peux rester encore un peu? Au moins jusqu'à demain matin? La journée a été forte en émotions et cela me ferais du bien de me reposer un peu..._

_-Mais certainement et vous serez toujours la bien venu ici...temps et aussi longtemps que vous respectez ces lieux bien évidement..._

_-Évidement! Merci beaucoup!_

_-...mais peut-être la prochaine fois pourriez vous laissez votre...Simone derrière?_

_-Je vais essayer._

Sans plus de cérémonie, je retournai à ma jeep pour prendre mon calepin à dessin avec quelques barres repas que je partageai avec mon hôte et quelques un de ses petits amis à fourrure. C'était vraiment une journée magnifique.


End file.
